Babe, it's called reality!
by 3words
Summary: When 15 year old Amber Lark is forced to move to South Park from Miami, she thought that her life is ruined, but once she arrives she finds out that her life has just begun!
1. Goodbye Happiness!

**(Hey everyone! I hope you like this new story im writing! RR! And since this is a OC story, send in your OC's :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park; I only own Amber and her parents.**

-Amber's POV-

I stood in my empty bedroom staring at a mirror that I should be packing away at this moment. See, I was having the time of my life in sunny Miami, Florida, until my stupid mother found _Frank_, a mean, ugly, rich guy she met at a business trip. They fell in love and now …he's making us move. He says the "sun irritates his skin". So now were moving to his hometown; the "quiet little mountain town" South Park, Colorado. _Great, just fucking great!_

I sighed, brushing a hand through my long caramel hair with my dark brown eyes starting to water.

"IT'S NOT FAIR" I cried out loud not caring if mother or Frank hears me. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?"

My mother must have heard me because she came in my room in a rush. She looked at me and then looked at my mirror.

"Hurry and pack that dear were leaving." She said quickly and then went outside to finish putting boxes in the car.

"_Bitch doesn't even try to make me feel better…" _I thought as I wiped my tears and packed up my mirror and left my room. I placed my box with all the other billion things in the car and got in. The car started up and began to drive away. I quickly turned around to watch my house and neighborhood become more distant. _Goodbye my happy life. Hello Hell._

"Amber turn your ass around and sit normal!" Frank hollered at me. Must he scream in a small car? I simply rolled my eyes at him, placed my iPod to play on shuffle and closed my eyes…dreaming that life in South Park, Colorado will be normal.

* * *

**APPLICATION FORM FOR OC'S:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair (color, style):**

**Eye color:**

**Skin Color:**

**-Clothing-**

**Main outfit:**

**Other:**

**-Info-**

**Personality:**

**History (family, life, etc):**

**Love Interest:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**


	2. Home of the cows?

**(I was happy to wake up to a lot of good comments and amazing Oc's for the story! YOU GUYS ROCK!! Here is the second chapter, enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own South Park; I just own Amber and her stupid parents.**

-Ambers P.o.V-

"AMBER WAKE UP WERE HERE" the annoying ringing voice the belonged to Frank screamed.

Funny, I was having a wonderful dream of this gorgeous guy who came to save me from this nightmare and I wake up staring at this old guy. "Okay" I said quietly as I walked out of the car all tired and crampy. I guess that's what happens when your stupid step-dad decides that its best not to take a plane ALL the way from Florida to Colorado. Well at least it was a good sleep. I looked up at our new house after rubbing my eyes. It was white house with brown trimming. I then looked over at the neighborhood houses and discovered we had a bigger house. We were never the richest family but we had a good amount of money since mother is a nurse and Frank is a surgeon. EW, I would hate for him to operate on me.

"Honey come on stop daydreaming and lets get settled in…we have to go to South Park high later tonight to enroll you." Mother said all calmly.

"Alright…wait...WHAT?" I screeched.

"You still have to go to school silly." Mom said as if I was a baby.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would start so soon." I said lifting my box out of the car and walked towards our new house, ignoring my mom talking to me like I was a retard.

The house was big inside, but dusty. I walked up the stairs (luckily without falling) and walked into one of the many empty rooms. I looked around quickly acknowledging the room size and color; Big and white with a bathroom and Jacuzzi. Nice! I dropped my box on the floor claiming it was mine; not even Frank could take this room from me. I covered my bed with my zebra print sheets and blankets, placed my books and other random stuff on the shelves, and set my clothes in the (walk-in!) closet.

_The room is still boring with out color…_ I thought out loud. I sat on my floor thinking about room colors and school. I've never been nervous about school until now, and what's worse is their making me come in during the middle of the school year. I decided that I was going to paint my room my favorite colors; red and black. Classy enough, eh?

"AMBER COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR SCHOOL" I heard my mom's voice echo throughout the halls. I obeyed her command for once and came downstairs, outside, and into the car with my mom to go to the school. Yippee…

15 minutes later we arrived at a big high school surrounded by sports fields. Mother and I got out of the car and walked towards to school. I tightened the grip on my water bottle, everything was happening so fast. Once we walked into the empty school, we were introduced to a middle aged woman with brown hair and squared glasses, surprisingly similar to Sarah Palin. I grunted and started drinking big gulps of my water.

"Hi welcome to South Park High, home of the Cows!" She said proudly. What the fuck? Cows? At my old school we were the lions, but cows? I nearly spit out my water at the poor woman when she said that.

_No wonder Colorado is known for there cheese…_I thought laughing silently.

"My name is Sue, but you can call me Mrs. Patrick..." the lady started talking." And I'm the principle of this school." I quickly shook her hand and immediately let go.

"I think you will really like this school, Amber, its filled with a lot of nice teachers and children…" Mrs. Patrick started until one of the ladies working in the main office came out looking for the principle.

"Uh…Mrs. Patrick…we still have to make the arrangements for the parent teacher conference with Mrs. Cartman…" the lady said nervously. Mrs. Patrick simply nodded her head and began to walk off, me and my mom following.

"Here is your homeroom that you will be coming to tomorrow mourning." Mrs. Patrick said and she began touring us to almost every room in the building. The gym, cafeteria, classrooms, bathrooms, etc. She finally ended the tour when we arrived where we first started. She handed me my schedule and took mother into the office to sign papers.

"Well here it is; the place where I'm going to be the rest of my high school life." I said to myself. It was a nice school and I hope the "Sarah Palin wannabe" is right about nice teachers and kids. Mom came out of the office and told me we could go. The rest of the car ride I was thinking about school while mom was lecturing me the rules. But truly I don't give a flying fuck about the rules.

We finally made it back home and I ran up stairs to my Jacuzzi (that I'm beginning to love) and got it. Believe it or not, it made me feel calmer. About 2 hours later I got out after getting bitched at by Frank and I crawled into my zebra print covered bed. I closed my eyes, dreading the next day. But maybe, just maybe something good will happen.

**(Hello again readers: D this was part 1 of 2 for this chapter. I promise that I will add your characters next chapter (part 2 of 2).)**


	3. Don't worry M'mkay

**(Hey again! Ok so this is a big chapter where most of the OC's come into play. I'm still deciding whose going to be with whom as a couple. The people who are taken are Tweek, Craig, Kyle, Pip, Kenny, Cartman, Stan, Butters, and Wendy. R&R and enjoy)**

-Ambers POV (still)-

I was sleeping in total harmony until I heard the annoying voice once again attempt to wake me up.

"AMBER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED" I heard Frank scream from the kitchen. I simply flipped off my door as if he was standing there. A few minutes later after not responding to frank, I heard a loud blow horn go off, causing me to fall out of bed in shock. Why does the man have a blow horn? Who knows.

"God dammit Frank." I grumbled to myself as I slowly walked to my bathroom. I turned on my hot iron and my curling iron and I walked over to my radio and blasted some music (ignoring the fact that people are probably still a sleep) while I start doing my make-up. I added some foundation to my face with some blush and then applied a good amount of black eyeliner and black mascara to my eyes. When I heard a beep go off telling me that my irons were reading to use, I started to straighten my hair. After that I applied so big curls to a couple strands of hair so It made my hair look more cool.

"Now for the fun part..." I said sarcastically. I walked over to my closet and stared at it in disbelief. I barely had anything to wear now since I live in Colorado other than the warm shorts-wearing Florida. I just picked out some white skinny jeans and a pale pink v-neck. I added to the look my silver heart locket with the picture of my biological father. I put on my soft black jacket with a silver fur trim on the hood and my black shoes. I was ready…ready to start my new life.

I ran downstairs and ran past mother who was listening to Frank bitch (which was about me) and headed for the door.

"Where the hells do your going" Frank said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…school…_dumbass._" I said and mumbling the last part to myself.

"But you didn't eat breakfast." Mother said pointing at a pop tart.

_Some breakfast…_I thought silently to myself as I walked over and started chewing on the pop tart. While eating I could feel Frank glaring at me. I simply looked up at him and he started bitching…again.

"WHY WAS YOUR MUSIC UP SO LOUD…NEIGHBORS WILL COMPLAIN" He screeched at me as if I was a mile away.

"Umm, I'm right here no needed to shout geezer." I simply said as I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the car. I could hear Frank loudly groan from the kitchen, which made me smile. I sat in the car patiently waiting for mother. She finally came to the car after consoling Frank and we drove to school…silently.

We arrived in front of the school and I swear you could hear my heartbeat. I slowly grabbed my bag and exited the car. I barely heard my mom shout "Have a nice day at school dear". I just simply walked my way up the pavements and into the school. I was quickly greeted by an old man with thin black pieces of hair and glasses. He had a very big head on his shoulders yet he was extremely skinny.

Hello Amber…I'm Mr. Mackey and I'm your school counselor M'mkay. He greeted. I just stared at him and tried not to laugh at the way he spoke, but he was really hard. Mr. Mackey walked me to my homeroom and he must have notice me start to panic because he walked over and placed his arm over my shoulder, making me panic more.

"I know your nervous Amber, but there's nothing to be scared of M'mkay." He attempted to comfort me. I nodded at him and began breathing in and out, but began to panic as soon as I saw him pull a baseball bat from gods know where and walked into the loud classroom.

_Yeah nothing to be afraid of when you have to take a bat with you for protection…_I thought as I stood outside to door simply refusing to go in. As soon as I heard the classroom silence, I took that as a quo to walk in. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I slowly walked in, my brown eyes looking at everything and everyone. There was a fatass, a kid who was jittering, a girl with colorful bangs, one and the only black kid in this class, and some boy who was flipping me off along with a lot of other kids. I stood next to Mr. Mackey as he introduced me to my new teacher, Mr. Garrison.

"Hello Amber I'm Mr. Garrison and I'll think you'll enjoy having me as a teacher." Mr. Garrison said in a fake tone. "Now class, get your balls out of you mouth and give her a warm welcome."

I heard a few people say hi, a few who mumbled, one who screamed "AGH JESUS CHRIST!" and one who screamed "SHOW US YOUR TITS!".

_Well this is just fucking great…_I thought giving a nervous smile. Mr. Mackey left and Mr. Garrison was pointing out where to sit. I now sit next to a girl with long red hair with an electric blue streak in it and bright blue eyes and next to a boy with red curly hair and bright green eyes and a charming smile. In back of me was a boy who was jittering and in front of me was the fatass. _Oh great…_

The rest of the class period flew by fast. I just sat there day dreaming, wishing people weren't staring at me right now. I heard a loud bell go off and the teacher announced it was time for lunch.

_WHAT? LUNCH ALREADY??_ I thought as I slowly walked down the halls trying to remember where the cafeteria was. I must have been thinking too much that I accidently ran into a girl and we both fell on the ground, books everywhere.I looked up at the girl to apologize but i stopped to look at her. The girl had deep red hair with bangs that almost covered her eyes; her eyes were crystal blue and beautiful. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a blue shirt overtop, multi ripped jeans and converse.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, TRAMP." The girl snapped at me. I sat there in shock while she picked up her books and stormed off. I sat there for a few seconds more until a girl came over and helped me.

"Oh are you okay?" the girl said staring at me and giving her hand out to help. I happily took it.

"Thank you "I said I quickly so I could pick up my books.

"I'm Lulu" she said helping me pick up a folder. I smiled at her.

"I'm Amber and thanks for helping me Lulu." I said cheekily. Lulu was drop dead gorgeous. She had attractive blue eyes with a hazel ring around the pupil's and golden hair with platinum blonde streaks with dark brown tips. She had a perfect body that would make boys go crazy. She wore a white Regina Spektor locket t-shirt, black, white, and gray miniskirt with piano leggings and high black converse. I noticed that the tops are stained with something red…_blood?_

"So I guess your going to lunch also…" she mentioned.

"Oh yeah well I'm kind of lost…" I started to say until she opened her mouth again.

"Don't worry you can follow me! I want you to meet my friends." She grinned and began walking. I followed right behind her.

_This is happening too fast…at least I'm making friends._ I thought smiling to myself.

She took me into the very large cafeteria and after we got our lunch (which was stale looking pizza) we walked over to a table that consists of the girls from homeroom.

"Hey everybody, this is Amber, the new girl." Lulu introduced for me. The girls looked at me and smile.

"Hi I'm Lucille, but please call me Lucy" a girl said. "This is Ivy, Lucky, Rinny, Charlie, Kaysha, vivi…"

"AND JOHN" a boy said proudly popping out of no where next to Lucy. I studied everyone thoroughly.

Lucy has long black hair with bright blue colored bangs and bright brown eyes with a lot of eyeliner on. She was wearing a black t-shirt with cool neon designs on it and navy blue skinny jeans with some big neon sneakers. You could tell she was a fashionista.

Ivy has straight red hair that was layered with an electric blue streak in it and blue eyes. She was definitely the punk rock type because she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, studded belt, a red shirt with the words "punk rock" written across her chest in cursive, and black converses. I realized when looking at her that she was the girl I sat next to in homeroom.

Lucky has short brown hair with light blonde streaks in it and green eyes. She sported a jean jacket with a fitted band t-shirt underneath, jeans and black and white checkered shoes. She looked like a one of the kind southern girl.

Rinny is a very cute girl in my opinion. She had shoulder length honey colored hair that was slightly curly at the ends with a side fringe. She sported a pink bow in her hair, light pink dress and pink high heels. Defiantly the girly girl of the group.

Charlie has long straight auburn color hair* and light blue eyes. She wore faded and ripped blue jeans, a black hoodie and black converses.

Kaysha has back length russet red colored hair and brown eyes, but I noticed if you looked hard enough that there were all kinds of color tints. And I have to point out; she had to be the PALEST girl I've ever seen in my life. She was dressed in glamorous attire that made it look like she was going to a cocktail party. She wore a black sparkly shirt with neon pink jeans and colorful shoes. She also had some ribbons in her hair.

Vivi has red-violet hair that's in two low ponytails that sticks out and blue-green eyes. She wore a striped shirt with a checkered bandana around her next, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, emerald colored skate shoes and a cool jacket with the card suites on back. She also had a lollipop in her mouth.

And last but not least John, who has messy chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue parka and jeans.

"So new girl, where ya from?" Lucky asked all interested in me.

"Uh Miami, Florida" I replied softly, missing Florida.

"Oh I know how you feel…I moved here all the way from Cali" Charlie said giving me a comforting smile.

"Amber I have to say, I love your necklace where did you get it?" Rinny said touching my locket.

"Yeah it's totally fabby" Kaysha agreed.

"Oh I got it from a friend back in Florida." I answered nervously.

"Who iz zhat?" Vivi said pointing at the picture in the locket.

"That's my father; he died a few years ago." I said calmly. After I said that all the girls squealed "aw" to me. I giggled and picked up my trash but bumped into another kid, but this time I 'bounced' off the person and fell on the ground with the boy glaring at me.

"AY" he shouted.

* * *

**(CLIFFHANGER! I'm sure most of you know who the guy is but if you don't it will be a surprise until next chapter :D Oh my god this seemed like the longest thing I wrote in my life, but it's totally worth it. Next chapter ill be describing some of the boys and drama will blossom. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great 4****th**** of July!)**

**Note: *=I had to change the hair color of her because I'm starting to get to many characters with red hair. I please ask if you make a character to not let him/she have red hair. Sorry ******

Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb

D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182

Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny

Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16

John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150

Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka

Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow

Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX

Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe

Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69

**Thank You for your wonderful characters, I give you full credit. You guys are amazing! And if I haven't mentioned your character yet, don't worry cuz I most likely will use them.**


	4. Oh no you didn't!

**(I love all the reviews I'm getting! It makes me smile. I hope ya'll have a good 4****th**** and I hope you enjoy this chapter.R&R)**

"AY" he shouted.

I looked up at the boy and cringed. _It was the fatass._ He had short brown hair and glaring brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of Hitler on it and dark baggy jeans. You would think the teachers would make you change if you came into school with Hitler shirt on, but I guess not.

"Ha-ha look this girl is already on the ground for me." He said to nobody in particular.

"What…?" I silently asked trying to get up, but something was keeping me from wanting to get up.

"While you're at it ho, suck my balls." He grinned cheekily.

"EXCUSE ME" I said standing up immediately looking straight into his eyes with hate.

"I said; suck my balls." He said rudely. I heard a few people gasp, I heard a few people scream "CARTMAN!", and I heard one boy scream "SUCK MINE!" I had enough of this boy and I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"How about you shut the fuck up and try Jenny Craig fatass!" I snapped in his face. He looked shocked and taken back from this. Actually everyone was. I saw three boys run up to Cartman laughing. Ivy also ran over and started shouting at Cartman.

"What the hell is your problem Cartman?" Ivy shouted at him.

"What's my problem is that ho won't suck my dry, dry balls." He said in a fake sad tone.

"Ew dude." A black haired boy said.

"Ha, I thought that was Kyle's job" A blonde haired boy said laughing. Immediately Kyle and Ivy screamed "shut up" at the blonde boy and focused back on Cartman.

"You should actually take Amber's advice you fucking fatass." Kyle said harshly.

"Fuck you Jew, fuck you hippie, fuck you Kenny, fuck you cous, and fuck you bitch." He snapped and ran out the door. I didn't really care that he called me a bitch because I already know I am one. I turned to Ivy.

"Cous?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Ivy. She blushed of embarrassment.

"Yeah, Eric Cartman is sadly my cousin." Ivy replied slowly.

"We see Ivy a lot over his house during the weekends." The black haired boy said and the blonde nodded. I felt sorry for her having such a rudely disgusting cousin. I looked over at her with symphathy but I noticed she was already in a conversation.

"Hey twizzlerhead, what's new?" She asked, twirling a piece of his curly hair with her finger.

"Nothing fun." he sighed "I have to babysit Ike tonight while my parents are out at a 'dinner party'."

I stopped listening to their conversation and walked over to Lucy with a lot of questions.

"Lucy, who are these people!" I asked desperately.

"Ok" she said and she started to point people out.

"That's Stan Marsh, he's a really nice guy of the four, star quarterback on our football team, and he's been dating on and off with a girl named Wendy." Stan was really attractive. He had long black hair that almost covered his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue Hollister shirt and blue jeans and white shoes. He was also wearing a blue and red hat.

"That's Kyle Broflovski, he's nice and really smart, but has a short temper against Cartman and his Jew jokes." Kyle had auburn curly hair that was somewhat being covered by a green ushanka. He was wearing a dark green polo and blue jeans and black shoes. He was also the kid I sat next to in class.

"That's Kenny McCormick, the one of the poorest kids in South Park and one of the most perverted. But underneath it all he is a really caring guy." I looked over at Kenny and I saw him sitting down with Lulu happily sitting on his lap talking. _Wow._ He had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange hoodie and dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Over there is Craig and gang that consists of Tweek, Clyde and Token." She said.

"Craig Tucker is one of my best friends and is the leader of his gang. He's older than all of us and has a tendency to flip people off." I looked at Lucy with a look. There was something about the way she talked about him made it seem likes he's something special. Craig had long jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans and white shoes.

"On the right of Craig is Tweek Tweak. He's the son of owners of the coffee shop called "Tweek's Coffee" and his hyperactivity is because he's addicted to coffee since his stupid parents kept giving it to him. He also tends to scream out stuff." Tweek had blonde straight messy hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a gray sweater and dark washed jeans with a studded belt. Underneath his jitteriness is a really cute guy.

"On the left of Craig is Clyde Donovan. He cries quite often and isn't the most intelligent, but he's a good football player." I could hear Lucy laugh when she said that, and I did too. Clyde had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a Cows football jersey with a long sleeve black under armor shirt underneath and black shorts.

"And next to Clyde is Token Williams. He is the richest boy in this school but also the only black boy too. He's also really good on the bass guitar." Token has short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a red and black band t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes.

I then stopped Lucy because she looked out of breath. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Am, you will know it all soon." She said. And I just smiled, knowing that I now have some friends to count on.

_Ha, she called me Am._ I silently laughed in my head.

"Has anyone seen John?" Charlie asked us. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

-Cartman's P.O.V-

"Fuck that bitch and her food" I mumbled walking in the halls talking about Jenny Craig. Why would that bitch tell me to try some fat woman's dieting food?

_I'm not even fat I'm big boned! _I thought in my head as I went to my locker and got a bag of Cheesy Poofs. I was happily eating my food until I was interrupted by some freak poking my shoulder. I turned to the kid licking my fingers clean.

"What do you want nerd?" I asked raising my eyebrow. The boy cringed at the word nerd but he must have shaken it off since he started talking to me.

"I was just seeing if you were ok. You ran out of there fast when being called a fatass." John said showing some sign of symphathy.

"AY I'm not fat I'm big-boned." I screeched at the boy.

"I'm not saying you were. Are you okay?" He asked again. God this kid won't leave me alone.

"Yes I'm fine now will you leave me alone I'm trying to enjoy my cheesy poofs." I said sternly.

"Oh Ok." He said. "Well then may the force be with you, live long and prosper." He gave me the Vulcan salute and then left.

"…what the fuck?" I asked myself when he was out of sight and then went back to stuffing my face.

-Amber's POV-

The rest of the day I stayed close to the girls and was able to finish school in peace. I stood outside waiting in the cold for hopefully mom and not Frank to pick me up. But sadly it was Frank who started honking when I didn't notice he pulled up. I got into the car silently and didn't say anything. Frank didn't say anything for a first but then spoke up.

"…so how was school." Frank asked quietly. I guess it's hard talking normal to a person when all you do is bitch at her.

"Good." I answered quickly. Frank just nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent. When we got home I ran up stairs and into my room. Everyday after school I took a short nap before homework and stuff. I don't know why it just puts me in a better mood. I took off my sweater and lay on my bed closing my eyes and trying to forget the fact that I had gotten into a scream feast with Cartman. Instead I thought of all the nice people I met and got to know about. Before I knew it, I found myself smiling; Until Frank started bitching at me to wake up. Typical Frank.

* * *

**(NOTE: i got some of the character descriptions from and by looking at pictures on deviant art. I have a link of a picture that gave me a good look at stan, kyle, kenny, and tweek. I also got the "twizzlerhead reference from JVM-SP150's story "The story with No Plot." and Kootie Bomb's Story, "I Love Lucy." Check them out!****)**

**(/art/South-Park-Boizzz-52684796#)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using Meth, Blade, Mattias in some chapters coming up!)**


	5. Fun with pencils

**(Oh my god reading all your reviews showed me the real reason I'm writing this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh and thank you for a very cool suggestion, I will defiantly use it. R&R)**

-Amber's POV-

I was once again happily sleeping but this time I didn't feel as nervous about waking up and starting a new day at school. I felt perfectly fine. Fine until I heard Frank blasting that fucking blow horn again.

_I swear to god Frank, I'm going to shove that blow horn up your ass!_ I thought while I got up and walked to my bathroom. I did the usual. I put on the same amount of make-up as I usually do and today I put my hair up in a high pony. Afterwards I walked over to my closet and I put on an outfit that I picked out that night.

I was wearing white skinny jeans, a gray sleeveless shirt (I decided that I'm going to have to get used to the cold weather), a soft black scarf, and black ugg boots. I think I was looking good! I ran downstairs and ate my (now cold) poptart. I realized that Frank wasn't bitching at me at breakfast for a once. I got up with my back pack and started to see where he was. I saw him in the same room as my mother hugging her from in back of her while she was placing pictures on a table.

_Wow…I've never seen him like this since the day they got married_… I thought to myself feeling unsure on how to feel. He must have noticed me because he let go of her immediately and walked past me and went outside, probably to start the car up. Mother and I stood there staring at each without saying anything until I heard Frank honking the horn like crazy.

"Bye" I said quickly to my mom as I ran out the door and into the car, heading to school where drama has already begun.

When I got to school I was happy that I didn't have to walk with Mr. Mackey this morning. I went straight to my class and sat down in my seat, which was luckily next to Kyle and Ivy who greeted me when I came in. But sadly fatass was still in front of me sitting, with his crack showing._ Ewww._

"HEY AMBER" I heard someone scream. I turned around seeing Lucy sitting on her desk leaning on Craig who sat in front of her. Today her bangs were purple.

"Hey Lucy. Hey Craig." I replied happily. She smiled and waved and Craig just flipped me off. I rolled my eyes since I know that he was doing it for real this time. Lucy flicked the back of his head for him doing that and all he did was lift his other hand and flip her off.

I rolled my eyes at there goofiness and looked at the jittery boy behind me.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"GAH…uh...h-hi." Tweek said before he took a drink of his coffee. His light brown eyes looked up and saw me staring at him. He twitched and then pushed his cup closer to me, asking if I want some. I nodded and picked up his cup and took a sip. It was strong but had a good taste.

"Its good" I said with a smile.

"Good…my parents are making new coffee flavors…so much pressure…" He replied.

"Wow that's cool." I said amazed "Oh, I'm Amber"

"I'm Tweek." He said with a small smile after twitching a bit. I could've talked to him more but Mr. Garrison began speaking.

"Okay you little bastards turn around and let's act like good little monkeys" He said while writing problems on the chalkboard.

"Hey look guys, its Cartmans crack." I whispered to Ivy, Kyle and Tweek.

"Ew." I heard Ivy whisper loudly and I heard Kyle and Tweek snicker.

I then saw Kyle take an extra pencil and stick it through Cartmans crack. We all bust out laughing. Before Cartman got the chance to yell at us, somebody screamed out "CARTMANS STICKING PENCILS UP HIS ASSHOLE." After that, everyone in the class besides Cartman was laughing.

"Cartman, do you think my class is a good time to pleasure yourself." Mr. Garrison asked raising an eyebrow.

"Funny you say that Mr. Garrison, because I believe you pleasure yourself every time you're in the bathroom." Cartman said pulling the pencil out of his crack.

"Ok, take your fatass and the pencil to the office, NOW." Mr. Garrison screamed at Cartman.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to the principle." Cartman said before he left. After a few minutes I raised my hand.

"What now?" Mr. Garrison asked desperately.

"I have to pee." I said innocently. Some people started giggling like little kids._ Wow._

"Go ahead" he answered rolling his eyes at the stupid class.

_I could use some time in the bathroom…_ I heard Mr. Garrison whisper to himself when I walked past him to exit the room.

_Ok that was kind of disturbing…_I thought quietly walking down the hall. I lost thought when I heard someone singing. I walked faster and faster to see who was singing. I finally went to the hallway where the singing was coming from and I nearly shit myself at the sight. I saw Lulu standing there listening to her I-pod and singing while cleaning up Kenny McCormick's dead corpse that was bloody and spread everywhere. My breathing became scarce with fear and shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed with all my might. Lulu turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh hey Amber." She said calmly as if she's not scared at the fact that there's a corpse right in front of us.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM, THERES A FUCKING DEAD PERSON?" I screamed again, breathing hard.

"Oh, its okay, I'm cleaning up." She said lifting her mop up.

"OKAY? OKAY? THERES KENNY, BLOOD, DEAD." I gasped. And before I knew it, I'm on the ground passed out.

* * *

**(CLIFFHANGER! Ha-ha sorry if it's short, I kind of rushed writing it. I will update this story tomorrow night. I hope you liked this chapter!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	6. He's back already?

**(Wow, I'm writing this really late at night. BUT OH WELL! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it. For people who are going to send in applications now, after reading this chapter, read the note I wrote. Thanks! R&R) (NOTE: This is the continunce after Amber fainted.)**

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_I sat in my kitchen reading some stupid story I had to for school. I would rather be outside on the beach with my friends like every other nine year old. But no, I'm stuck all alone and can't leave the house until my mom is home. _

_I placed my book down and ran to my mirror, examine myself. I had shoulder length light brown hair that was slightly wavy, bored dark brown eyes, and a missing front tooth. I wished I could use makeup, but mom says I'm too young to use make-up. I looked down at my torso and sighed. My chest was as flat as a board. I started to think about what traits I get from my mom or my dad._

_My mom also has short light brown hair, so I got that from her. But she has bright blue eyes. She's very tall and extremely skinny. Even her boobs aren't that big! She and I don't really see eye to eye on things, but hopefully it will get better in the future._

_My dad had black hair and dark brown eyes (I have daddy's eyes). He's not the tallest or skinniest but I don't care. He's like my best friend and my daddy at the same time. Oh I miss him so much. My dad was in a car accident 2 years ago with some other guy while I was at school. Mom came and picked me up from school that day. I didn't know why at first but I remember her crying the whole ride there. And when we got there, I learned I lost my dad, my best friend, my everything. I'm okay now and all I want at the moment is for my mom to come home so I can go play._

_After saying that, I heard mom coming in the house! I quickly left my room to find mom home, but with some guy standing behind her. The guy had white blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was extremely skinny and tall. _

"_Hi baby, I'd like you to meet my friend, Frank Wise." My mom said slowly so I would be able to understand better, but I still had the thought of playing._

"_Hi, can I go play?" I asked curiously trying to change subjects._

"_No, I thought we have a nice family dinner with Frank." Mom said raising her eyebrows as if she was apologizing. I frowned at Mom and then frowned at Frank for him being the reason I can't play. I ran to my room and stared out my window, looking at the beautiful ocean. I was interrupted until I heard mom calling me to dinner. _

_I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see mom and Frank sitting at the table, sitting awfully close to each other. I immediately ran to my seat and started eating my potatoes like a pig. My dark eyes looked up to see mom and frank staring at me as if they needed to tell me something._

"_Amber, I need you to listen closely for a minute." Mom said seriously._

"_What?" my eyes darting back and forth._

"_Listen, I've been talking to your mom for awhile and I've learned to like her a lot, she's an amazing and beautiful woman and that's why…" Franks voice broke off. I started to get even more curious._

"_Amber, Frank and I are getting married." Mom finished for him. I just stared at them in confusion and disbelief._

"_What, NO, NO, NO, NO…" I began screaming while tears flooded my eyes. No, I didn't want another daddy. I wanted __**my**__ daddy back._

"_Amber, listen…" Frank started but I stopped him._

"_SHUT UP, YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER, NEVER!" I screamed at him and then ran to my room, locking it. I couldn't see straight, my eyes were flooding with hot tears._

"_AMBER!" mom shouted._

"_NO" I shouted back._

_-End of Flashback_-

-Ambers POV-

"Amber?" a different voice asked.

"NO" I shouted.

"Am? Are you ok?" another voice asked.

"NO…wait_...Am_?" I quickly said I opened my eyes. I saw Lucy, Lulu and Ivy standing next to me. I sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked the girls.

"You passed out." Lucy replied.

"Yeah and Lulu came to Mr. Garrison freaking out about you." Ivy said with a giggle.

_Lulu…LULU…KENNY!_

"LULU! KENNY'S DEAD!?" I screamed at Lulu.

"Huh, oh yeah, but he's back now. Ill gets him." Lulu said calmly while walking towards the door actually getting Kenny.

"HE'S BACK!? BUT HE WAS DEAD!" I shouted again. Ivy went over and gave me a cup of water telling me to calm down. And just like Lulu said, Kenny was back, happy and normal as can be.

"But? How? KENNY!" I jumped off the bed and ran into Kenny's arms. He didn't smell like he was dead, instead he smelt like a normal boy; Dirt, sweat, and cologne. How could this guy be alive?

"Ok, ok enough hugs." Lulu said annoyed separating us. I sat back down on my bed in between Lucy and Ivy.

"Fine, tell me what's going on." I questioned.

"Well, ever since we were little, Kenny has always been killed many different ways…" Lulu started to explain.

"But somehow I always come back alive." Kenny finished for her. "So if you see me dead and Lulu, the handy dandy Kenny cleaner, don't freak out."

"Okay…ill try to remember that…" I said slowly standing up. "I better tell the others I'm okay."

I walked out the door (with Lucy and Ivy following) to see a lot of people waiting for me. I saw Charlie, Rinny, Lucky, Kaysha, and Vivi along with Craig and the gang. I went up to Tweek.

"Would it be rude of me to ask from a sip of your coffee, I need some?" I said looking at my feet. I need caffeine, _bad._

"GAH…uh…okay." Tweek answered handing me his thermos. The taste of Tweek's coffee soothed me. John came running up to me out of breath.

"Are you okay Amber?" He asked staring at something.

"I'll answer that when you stop staring at my tits." I stuck my tongue out at him. He and some of the boy blushed.

"But seriously are you okay?" Kaysha asked me. "I mean, Rinny was freaking out."

"WHAT?" Rinny said shocked.

"Come on now, letz not point fingerz." Vivi said pointing her finger up. The girls nodded.

"Chicks…" Token mumbled. Clyde elbowed and grinned.

"I'm fine everyone, lets go to lunch." I announced to everyone. They agreed and we headed for the cafeteria.

"Ok well I'm making a bet that if Amber see's Kenny dead again, she'll faint again." Craig laughed.

"YOUR ON" Lucy screamed at him. They shook hands and started teasing each other. Everyone laughed and went into the cafeteria, but I kept thinking we forgot someone…

-Kenny's POV-

I and Lulu stood in the hallway where Amber found my dead body.

"Wow I've been alive for a bit and they already ditched me." I frowned.

"I never ditched you Kenny and I'll only be a minute. Lulu said. "I have to clean and put away **your** bloody mop."

I smirked. Lulu always got irked when she had to put away bloody cleaning items that she used to clean my mess with. She believes I should put it away. _No chance in hell I would though._

"I can't believe the girl fainted." I started to laugh.

"She wouldn't have fainted if you didn't die." Lulu said annoyed.

"She wouldn't have fainted if **you** had told her about my habit." I said simply and getting kind of annoyed also.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER IF YOU DIDN'T DIE AS MUCH!" Lulu shouted with hot tears streaming down your face. I stared at her in shock. I could see her blushing madly.

_She's being serious…_I thought in my head and I grinned, pulling Lulu in a hug.

"I hate it when you die." She whispered in my ear "You also owe me some new shoes."

I glanced down at our feet and I noticed blood stains all over her nice shoes. I felt bad because I knew I couldn't really pay her back. But I knew another way.

"Ill owe you back now" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with her confused blue eyes.

I smirked, running my hand through her hair, pushing her lips to mine. We pulled back from each other and stared at each other, but before we knew it, Lulu wrapped her arms around my neck and we began kissing more passionately. We broke apart a couple minutes later and smiled. Something amazing has just happened to me for once. Lulu and I began walking to join the others, hand in hand.

* * *

**(I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it wasnt as funny as usual, this time it was kind of serious. You got to see part of Amber's past, and a new couple form. I promise all the characters I'm using will have a moment like the Kenny/Lulu, but I'm either still thinking of an idea or its already planned out I'm just waiting to write it after some chapters.)**

**NOTE (IF YOU'RE PLANNING ON SENDING IN AN APPILICATION): Your love interest can be anyone EXCEPT, Tweek, Craig, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Christophe/ze mole, Pip, Cartman, Wendy, and Bebe. **

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	7. Drama with Dumpsters

**(WOW. I got amazing suggestions for this chapter! I give credit to Kootie Bomb for a scene idea and Especially Kenny for the whole chapter suggestion. YOU GUYS ROCK! R&R)**

* * *

**-Ambers POV-**

I sat in the cafeteria with the girls and Craig's gang when I realized something. We were missing Lulu.

"Hey where's Lulu?" Kaysha asked as if she was reading my mind.

"There." Rinny said pointing at Lulu and Kenny entering the cafeteria smiling ,and sitting at a table eating their bagged lunches. I smiled at the cute scene.

"I could see that coming." Ivy explained.

"Yeah…" Lucky said not even paying attention to us. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"LUCKKYYY who are you staring at?" I asked curiously. She blinked a couple times before answering.

"Oh, um Pip." She said looking at her feet. I looked at Pip for a moment.

Pip had long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red jacket with brown bow tie, tan pants, and a brown hat. I sure didn't dress like the other guys.

"Wow…" I said slowly staring at Lucky.

"I know. I love his accent." Lucky laughed and I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Hey Am, were just wondering if you would like to come to a "bonfire" tonight." Lucy asked.

"Uh, I don't think I can go…my step-dad wouldn't want to drive me." I said sadly.

"Don't worry I can pick you up." Vivi smiled.

"Oh, okay then." I smiled at everyone. "Is Lulu coming?"

"Yeah…well I guess." Ivy said staring at the little couple flirting with each other.

So the plan is set. Tonight I'm going to a bonfire, I'm not sure where, but who cares.

**-Kenny's POV-**

Shit.

I'm rummaging through my pockets and through my locker to find my house keys that I lost. See, Kevin moved out and my parents are in jail for awhile for being drunk and disorderly in public.

"Where the hell could they be…" I thought slowly but than it hit me. I had put my keys in my lunch bag that I ended up throwing away. _Ugh._

I banged my head against the locker. Hard. I cannot believe I was stupid enough to throw away my keys. I ran up to my friend Kyle to ask a question.

"Uh Kyle, by any chance can I stay at your house, I kind of lost my house keys…" I said looking at Kyle. He only shrugged.

"You can hang over my house until I go to the bonfire with Ivy tonight." Kyle sighed picking up his backpack.

"Oh I'm going also. I suppose Ivy can give me a ride." I grinned. Kyle sighed louder.

"Yeah I guess." He said raising an eyebrow. "Well let's go dude, the bus is leaving."

Succes.

**-Ambers POV-**

I sat on a chair staring out the dark window waiting for Vivi to come pick me up. Mom was concerned that I would stay out to late, but I kept telling her I wouldn't. _Though I didn't really know… _A few minutes later I saw a blue van pull up.

"She's here, bye mom!" I screamed running out the door to the van. I opened the door and was amazed by how many people Vivi picked up. There was me, Charlie, Rinny, Ivy, Kyle, Kaysha, Lucky and Kenny all in the back of the car.

"So where's Lucy?" I asked everyone.

"She's riding with Craig and the boys." Ivy said playing with Kyle's hair.

"Oh…where's Lulu?" I asked another question.

"She lives in walking distance to the school." Rinny answered.

"Oh cool…THE SCHOOL?" I shouted when I learned that the bonfire is at the school.

"Yep, and were here." Vivi said parking the car behind the school. Lucy and the others were there already. I stepped out into the night and followed where they were walking towards.

_A dumpster?_

We all huddled into a circle around the dumpster while Craig held a lighter and spray paint bottle and Lucy held a bag with something in it.

"Are you guys ready for some fire!?" Craig screamed happily. Everyone screamed "Yes".

"Ok, Luce, get the main ingredient." Craig smiled mischievously.

"BEHOLD, ERIC CARTMANS NASTY UNDERWEAR." Lucy held up his underwear with a stick. She quickly tossed in the trash and took some steps back. Craig backed up also and started spraying the spray paint and lit the lighter, making it become a flamethrower. Oohs and awes flooded the air as we watched the trash on fire. Tweek was panicking.

"GAH…this is too much pressure…what if the police catch us…?" Tweek stuttered while twitching.

"Chill Tweekers, nobodies going to catch us." Craig said still looking at the fire.

"B-But…" Tweek said taking some steps back, but ended up slipping on some ice and fell on the ground._ Hard._

"OW M-MY WRIST." Tweek shouted in pain. Craig, Lucy and I ran to Tweek.

"Oh man that looks like it hurts." Craig said cringing.

"Craig lets take him to the doctor, he's right down the block." Lucy suggested, tugging on Craig.

"No, ill take him." I quickly said while helping Tweek up.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah." I replied. Tweek and I quickly walked (I don't have my drivers license) down the street towards the doctors.

"Jesus…how am I able to serve coffee now…" he said holding his hand. I noticed he wasn't jittering as much.

"Let's just hope it's not something serious." I quickly said.

"A-Amber…" Tweek started.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"T-thanks for helping me." Tweek mumbled.

"You're welcome." I smiled happily and we started running till we reached the doctor, together.

**-Kenny POV-**

After seeing the dumpster, I stumbled back against the wall, and sat with my head in my hands. I was still pissed off that I lost my keys. I look up and see Craig staring at me smirking.

"Aw, is someone afraid of fire?" Craig asked me in a baby voice, and then he burst out laughing. I just stared at him feeling stupid but then all of the sudden I hear Lulu.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lulu screamed at Craig, slapping him so hard that it scratched and bruised him. Token and Clyde ran over to Craig and Lucy ran up to Lulu, mad as hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM LULU?" Lucy screamed in Lulu's face.

"WHAT MY PROBLEM IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT WAS BEING A DICK TOWARDS KENNY." Lulu screamed right back at her. I was just staring at them. I always enjoyed watching girls fight. Then is see Butters Stotch running towards us, with a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on fellers? I heard screaming." Butter's asked innocently.

"Fuck off you little faggot, stay out of this." Clyde snapped at Butters, making Butter's to look down upset. Lulu, being very protective of Butters, attacked Clyde. Clyde quickly pushed Lulu off him, got up, and him, Lucy, Craig and Token began to run to their car. Before driving, Craig screamed "Crazy bitch" at Lulu and started to drive while Token, Clyde and Lucy took Craig's place of flipping her off. Then they disappeared in the night. The others had already left while the fight was happening, so it was just me and Lulu.

"Kenny, do you want to stay at my house for the week?" Lulu asked, her blue eyes looking exhausted.

"Okay" I accepted while I ran my thumb against her cheekbone, smiling. She smiled and we left together.

**-Authors POV-**

A little bit after everyone left, Christophe came out from the shadows of the night. He walked over the still on fire dumpster and lit his cigarette. He stepped back and sat against the wall, watching the flames devour the dumpster.

* * *

**(Uh oh drama in this chapter :o, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter because I'm feeling iffy on the way I wrote it out. Oh and my latest obsession has been Christophe/the mole. I think he's awesome. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. GOODNIGHT: D)**

**Q&A: Q- Where did Lucy get the underwear?**

**A- Cartmans cousin, Ivy.**

**Q- Whats happened to Tweek?**

**A- You will find out next chapter.**

**Q- What about the fire?**

**A- Two words: Next Chapter.**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	8. Not So Lucky Day

**(Hey guys and girls. I still love all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks to Especially Kenny for giving me another idea. Make sure you check out the story called "All Down Hill From Here" by Doomed-Orange-Parka, whose OC is Lucky Day. It's an amazing story. CHECK IT OUT! R&R)**

* * *

**-Tweeks POV-**

Wow. My life pretty much sucks right now. Not only am I still jittery and my wrist broken because I slipped (ACK! How embarrassing.) , that I missed my friends get into a fight with Lulu. I always miss everything! GAH. I noticed Lucy stopped talking and started shouting to someone.

"MOURNING AM.!" Lucy shouted to only one girl with that nickname. Amber Lark. Amber was wearing a tight fitting black Terrence and Philip shirt that was pulled up so you can see the bottom of her hot pink tank top, Blue jeans and black shoes. Her hair straightened and was shining under the classroom light. She looked beautiful.

_Crap, she's walking over here. I bet she noticed I was staring at her and now she's going to yell at me. JESUS CHRIST. _I thought twitching crazy as she walked slowly towards me.

"Tweek how's your wrist." She asked. I can see that she was worried through her dark brown eyes.

"I-I'm fine…ACK…just kind of sore…" I mumbled at her. Her face became calmer.

"Oh good, I was so worried last night." She said. "I love your bangs today Lucy."

I blushed at Ambers comment. _She was worried…about me? Wow._ I looked up and studied Lucy's bangs. They were snow white and it looked like they were glowing under the light. She was busy talking to Amber and tracing Craig's scratched cheek with her thumb until she suddenly stopped. Her eyes became narrowed into a glare along with Craig, Token and Clyde. Amber and I looked at each other confused and looked towards the door. Lulu and Kenny entered the room. They weren't really glaring at Kenny, but they were at Lulu.

**-Ambers POV-**

When Lulu came in, it was as if Saddam Hussein came in. Everybody looked at her in either fear or hate. But too me, I was just confused. Ivy called me last night and told me what happened but I'm still confused. Kenny silently walked over to Cartman and his gang and started talking about whatever they were talking about. Cartman was probably criticizing Jews because Kyle looked pissed. Lulu however, walked over to me.

"Hello Amber, I love your shirt!" Lulu said to me, pointing at my shirt.

Before I got to reply to her, Lucy stood up and opened her mouth.

"I would watch out Amber, she might hit you." Lucy pointed at Craig's scratched face.

"SHUT UP, I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE OF _HIM._" Lulu shouted past me at Lucy. Lucy came walking up to Lulu and I walked over to Lucky and Charlie.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD FUCKING ATTACK EVERYONE." Lucy screamed at her. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND."

"WELL I WAS…" Lulu said before I got on top of my desk and started shouting at both of them.

"Ok I heard enough of this. This whole fight is so stupid and is not worth losing a friendship over." I started. "Lulu, Craig was only teasing Kenny jokingly and Clyde was just mad, so you shouldn't have abused them. And Lucy you didn't have to freak out on Lulu."

Lulu and Lucy just stared at me with wide eyes. Well, everyone was. Clyde began to cry and Lulu and Lucy hugged onto each other.

"I'm sorry Lulu, I shouldn't have freaked out like that." Lucy said slowly.

"And I'm sorry too Lucy, I think I went a little over board…" Lulu replied with a giggle.

I smiled. Smiled because I know I saved this relationship and also because everyone got to see what kind of a person I am.

"What the hell's going on here?" Mr. Garrison asked walking into the room, staring at me on the desk.

"Well Mr. Garrison, while you were beating off in the bathroom, Clyde discovered he was gay and started crying, two girl feel in love and started hugging each other, and Amber is up on her desk auctioning herself for sex." Cartman said suck up-ish.

Clyde started crying even more, Lulu and Lucy rolled their eyes and sat down, and I was still standing on my desk humiliated. _What the fuck is with this kid?_

"Shut your fucking mouth fat ass." I snapped at him. This certainly wasn't a side I wanted everyone to see, but hell the kid is asking for it.

"Make me Ho." He said standing up from his seat.

"Well how about you bring your fat ass over here then." I said with no fear.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SUCK MY BALLS." Cartman said flipping me off. I was seconds away from jumping off this desk and attacking him like how Lulu attacked Clyde, but Mr. Garrison stopped the fight.

"You two. Principle. NOW." Mr. Garrison screamed, shoving us out the door. I began walking to the office until fat ass started again.

"This is your entire fault Ho." Cartman grumbled while walking behind me. I stopped in my tracks and he bumped right into me (which made me move a few inches forward.) I turned around fast and looked into his brown eyes; I leaned into him as if I was going to kiss him.

"W-what are you doing bitch?" Cartman asked blushing like crazy.

"This." I whispered as I kicked him in the balls. HARD.

He fell over in pain screaming and cussing words at me, but I simply ignored him and walked to the principles office. When I got there I saw Mrs. Patrick (or the Sarah Palin wannabe) was putting down the telephone, whom she was probably talking to Mr. Garrison, and told me to sit.

"Amber, I don't believe you were selling yourself for sex knowing you, but I can believe you getting into a fight with Eric." Mrs. Patrick said calmly to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"But fighting will not be tolerated here at South Park High, so you will have after school detention today." Mrs. Patrick said pursing her lips grabbing the phone to probably call my mom or worse, Frank.

"Super…" I mumbled leaving her office running into a girl. The same girl I bumped into on my first day of school. John told me her name was D.J. He also said she's really cynical, but has nice boobs. _Do you think I really wanted to know that?_

D.J just glared at me and shoved passed me and went into the office. I rolled my eyes at her and Cartman who was sitting in a chair outside the office calling me a bitch. I then began my way back to the classroom, but was walking slow, not wanting seem like I was in a hurry to go back to class.

**-Craig's POV-**

I sat in my seat relaxing with my feet hanging out from under my desk, bored as hell, listening to Mr. Garrison tell us how the school is blaming the Goth kids for the dumpster fire because they found cigarettes surrounding the area. I slide glanced at Lucy who looked over at me and smiled. I silently laughed because we both knew that we started it actually.

"Kenny, can you open a window it smells like a room full of shitting monkeys?" Mr. Garrison asked all of the sudden.

"Ok." Kenny said getting up and walking to the window. I watched Kenny walk down the aisle and past my desk (I sat next to the window), but when he passed me he must have tripped on my foot, because before I knew it he went right through the glass and fell out the window. Dead as he hit the hard ground.

"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!" Kyle shouted

"YOU BASTARD!" Stan shouted after Kyle looking out the window.

"What the fuck…" I said frozen in my seat._ I didn't mean too. _Lucy walked over and sat on my desk.

"Don't worry Craig. It wasn't your fault." Lucy comforted me. Lulu walked up to me and poked me hard in the chest.

"I'm. Not. Cleaning. This. Up." Lulu said poking me at every word she said. She didn't seem mad that Kenny just fell out a window; she just seemed mad that, that was another mess she had to clean up.

"Whatever…" I said when Lulu walked away.

**-Ambers POV-**

I finally made my way back into the classroom, but as soon as I got there I learned something happened. Craig killed Kenny. Holy Shit!

"What happened?" I asked no one in general. The classroom was turned into study hall because Mr. Garrison refused to teach after what happened.

"Oh Kenny tripped over Craig's foot and fell out a window." Charlie said pretty calmly. I guess their used to Kenny dying.

"One of the many stupid things' that killed Kenny." Kaysha said rolling her eyes.

"Today is just not a lucky day." Lucky sighed while massaging her temples.

"Yeah..." I said looking over at Tweek and his cast.

"Hey have you seen my stupid cousin by any chance?" Ivy asked.

"Um, the last time I seen him was when he was waiting to see the principle. Oh and I kicked him in the balls." I said kind of proudly.

"SWEET." Ivy shouted.

"I feel bad for him…" John mumbled.

"Talking about cousins…we should visit my cousin when he's working on Sunday." Charlie brought up.

"Whose your cousin?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tweek Tweak." Charlie said pointing at him.

"REALLY?" I looked over at the jittery boy and then back at Charlie. _Wow._

"Yeah but we should totally surprise him…so shh." Charlie said putting her fingers to her lips.

"Ok." Vivi, John, Rinny, Kaysha, and Lucky said.

"I can't." Ivy replied. "I'm helping Kyle babysit Ike."

"Aw." I said at Ivy. "And I probably can go, but I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry ill walk with you, I'm actually your neighbor." Lucky reassured.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I'm waiting to get on the bus, I see you getting into your car with some guy."Lucky said smiling. I'm trying to forget the fact that sounded stalker-ish. But at least I have something to do this week, besides to attend detention later today.

* * *

It's now the end of the day and I'm walking to detention. I didn't know what to expect because this is my first time going to detention.

"In Florida I didn't have a reason to go to detention." I mumbled as I turned the knob to the room. When I opened it I saw an old teacher ahead of the room, Cartman, D.J. and some other stupid kids. I sat in a seat and laid my head on the desk.

_Well, wasn't this day full of drama? Saving a friendship, getting sent to the office, Kenny dying, finding out that Charlie is Tweeks cousin, finding out I'm neighbors with Lucky._ I thought the whole time during detention. When it was over I looked around for my mom or Frank but didn't see them, so I just sat on the steps outside. I watched kids, including Cartman, leave with there parents. All of the sudden D.J sat on the stairs with me.

"Uh…hi." I greeted with a small smile. She looked at me but then rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Barbie." She said rudely. I decided to ignore it and try to be nice.

"So I guess our parents are late, huh?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Duh. Fuck it my parents aren't coming. I hate them and they hate me." D.J. announced and then she looked at me. "I bet your life is a ray of sunshine."

I opened my mouth but before I spoke I heard the rapid sound of car horns going of and Frank screaming "AMBER HURRY YOU ASS UP."

"…your not alone" I whispered to D.J as I stood up and began to run to the car.

**-DJs POV-**

I watched as the girl ran to her car with fear in her eyes. Maybe I was wrong about the girl having the perfect life. For once, I didn't feel alone.

* * *

**(Wow, this was one of my longest chapters and it was the most time consuming because I didn't like how I started writing it, so I re-did it. But I think it was worth it. Next chapter will be mostly about Lucy and what her and Craig's crew do when their bored. I hope you loved this chapter.)**

* * *

**Q's and A's:**

**Q-What day is it in the story?**

**A-Friday. **

**Q-Whose ciggarettes are those?**

**A- Well if you read the end of Chapter 7, you saw that Christophe was smoking and watching the fire, so its The moles. Not the goth kids.**

**Q- What is Lucy and Lulu doing this week (you didn't mention what they're doing)**

**A- You will find out what Lucy does next chapter. Lulu is with Kenny, who is stay over at her house.**

**Q- When will my OC be in your story?**

**A- Some will be coming up…and some will be used for a certain chapter (but I would hate to spoil the surprise)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	9. Sticky Situations

**(Thank you for all the reviews and messages you're all sending me, it makes my day! This chapter is mainly about Lucy and what her posse does on a typical boring Saturday. Enjoy :D)**

**-WARNING: This chapter includes sexual themes (but no sexing is happening so don't freak.)**

* * *

**-Ambers POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes as i sat up and looked at the clock. It read 1:23 pm. WAIT WHAT.

"OH NO, SCHOOL." I said jumping out of my bed, feeling nauseas for getting up so quick. I stood still, trying to remember what day it was. Fuck, it was Saturday and there's no school today.

"God damn it." I grumbled while I collapsed back into my bed. "There goes a perfect dream…"

I stared out the window, watching the white clouds slowly glide past the sun. I haven't seen a day so bright like this since I left Florida. God, I miss Florida and my friends. But, I truly think something good will comes out of this, strange as that sounds.

"I wonder what everyone is doing today…" I said to myself as I fell back asleep.

Yes, I am one lazy bitch.

**-Lucy POV-**

"Swim suits?"

"Check" Token said giving me a thumbs up.

"Map?"

"Check" Clyde said trying to figure out which way is the right way to look at the map. _Smart Clyde…_

"Sledge hammer?"

"Check" Craig mumbled picking up the hammer and resting it up against his shoulder.

"Perfect" I smiled one of my devious smiles. Today we were going to do one of our craziest, but funniest tasks yet.

We're going to go destroy a soon-to-be closing Wal-Mart.

See, after a giant mall opened in the city, it gave Wal-Mart a run for their money. So now the company is closing it down, and it's still fully stocked minus the workers and security; a perfect place for mischievous fun.

"Ok…" I started while snatching the map from the confused Clyde. "In a few minutes, we will exit my back door, go through the woods, and go to back door of the Wal-Mart and break in."

"Couldn't we get arrested?" Token asked scratching his head.

"Probably, but that never stopped us from doing all kinds of stuff, plus the cops here are idiots." I reassured while opening the back door. "Ok let's head out."

I was followed by Craig, Clyde and Token as we ran into the woods. I smiled when I saw all the spray painted tree's and burned wood because I can remember all the good times we spent together. Poor, Tweek couldn't come with us, we were afraid to screw up his wrist some more than it already was. Oh well.

"OH SHIT." I heard Clyde scream. I turned around to see what happened and I burst out laughing along with Craig and Token. Clyde had fallen into a mud pile.

"It's not funny!" Clyde shouted, splashing around to get up. Token went over and gave him a hand.

"Yes it is…" Craig said wiping a tear out of his eye.

"I agree with Craig, and we'll just hose you in the home and garden section." I whispered to them and I turned around and began to walk again looking at the map. "Half miles to go, you're starting to walk like Cartman, hurry it up."I screamed at them trying to pick up the pace. I was excited as hell, my adrenaline pumped.

"Are we there yet?" Token started.

"No."

Oh okay." Token said quietly…and then a minute later he started again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO AND SHUT UP."

"Oh okay…" Token stopped once more. But to even make me more annoyed is Craig took Token's place.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we almost?"

"Yes."

"Are we there yet then?"

"NO."

"ARE WE FUCKING THERE YET?" Craig screamed in my ear.

"YEP!" I shouted quietly while pointing at the back of the wal-mart. We all silently tip-toed to the back door and I gave Craig a sign to smash the door open, but I realized the door was already broken into.

"What the he-…OH MY GOD." I screamed when I turned the main lights on. Craig, Clyde and Token had the same reaction. We walked into a homeless guy, on the ground with a mannequin, humping and kissing it. Now what would you do if you just walked into _this._

"Oh my Jesus…" the homeless guy said. "I can explain for some money."

"No thanks, just leave, and take the mannequin with ya." Craig demanded, pointing the hammer towards the poor man. The man immediately stood up with the mannequin with him and ran out the door.

"Ok then…" Clyde said turning his camera phone off. He got really good, up-close pictures of this freak. What are we going to do with these pics? Send them to everyone!

"Well, let's not wait another minute, let's trash this place." I shouted as I grabbed a can of soda, shook it up, and sprayed it everywhere and at everyone.

"Hey!" Token squealed, grabbing a can and spraying it at me. Good thing I was wearing my bathing suit. Before I knew it, we were all throwing, spraying, squeezing stuff at each other. After a few hours,the ground was completely filled with food.

"Hey Luce try this chocolate slide out." Craig asked, squeezing the last bit of chocolate out of the bottle at the end of the wide trail of chocolate. Everyone was only wearing their bathing suit now and Clyde and Token were busy goofing off somewhere else in the wal-mart, so it was just me and Craig. Perfect.

"Ok here I go." I said stepping a few steps back, and then I ran forward and slide through the chocolate on my stomach. I was so fun. Well until I slid into Craig and ended up in the "missionary" position on the ground. Worse enough is me being on top. _How embarrassing._

"Sorry are you okay!?" I asked staring right into his navy blue eyes.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Craig smiled and I feel like I could faint. There was something about his smile, his laugh, and the way he talked to me that made me feel happy. He's always by my side and defends for me.

Oh my god, I'm in love with my best friend; Craig Tucker.

We just stared at each other for a bit longer, staring as if we first met each other. Nothing could ruin this moment, until two boys come running in with bra's, skirts, and high heels on. _I spoke too soon._

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Craig asked while laughing.

"I could ask the same question…" Clyde said slowly looking at us on the ground in a only-Kenny-would-know position, barely wearing anything, covered in chocolate.

"Stupid question Clyde, they were about to fuck." Token elbowed Clyde in the rib cage. I could feel my face burning up. Craig and I exchanged glances and I immediately got up and helped Craig get up.

"Hug anyone?" I asked to Token and Clyde. They just stared at my chocolate covered body (or my boobs those damn perverts.) and shook their head frantically.

"WELL TOO DAMN BAD." I screamed and chased after them, which I ended up catching them because they were wearing high-heels and gave them a big chocolaty hug. After that we all slipped and slid to the home and garden section where we sprayed each other of with a garden hose. We all dried off via giant garden fans, got dressed, and spent our last hour in the electronics section; playing all the sample games.

"Ha I kick your asses Guitar Hero." I announced proudly to the boys. They just sighed annoyed at the fact that they lost to a girl.

"I think it's about time we leave…" Clyde said looking at the time on his cell phone.

"Yeah he's right." Token said putting down the game guitar.

"Man I was having so much fun…" Craig mumbled.

"Never imagine having so much fun in Wal-Mart?" I asked him while we walked toward the back door exit.

"Nope, not with out you guys." He replied. "Poor Tweek had to miss out."

"Yeah I know we have to make it up to him and take him somewhere fun."

"Maybe even with Amber too." Craig said wiggling his eyebrows. I just started giggling and slapped his arm. We all ran out the back door after shutting all the lights out. After saying our goodbyes to each other, we walked to our houses. I stared up into the starry sky. Today was perfect, no doubt about it. I just wished, me and Craig could lived it longer.

**-Tweeks POV-**

I sat in my room, drinking coffee and watching the news when all of the sudden Breaking News popped up.

"BREAKING NEWS TONIGHT, WE FOUND A HOMELESS GUY CARRYING A MANNEQUIN WHO BROKE INTO A CLOSING DOWN WAL-MART AND DESTROYED THE INSIDE OF IT. FIND OUT THE CHARGES AT 11." The TV anchor said into the camera and afterwards showed pictures of what the insides of the Wal-Mart. I knew who did that and it wasn't the homeless guy, it was my crazy best friends. I grinned knowing that their not even suspected into doing it.

_Good one guys, good one. _

* * *

**(Ha-ha, never leave a fully stocked Wal-mart without security, or teenagers will attack! XD. I hope everyone likes this (especially Kootie Bomb since this is mainly based on Lucy), R&R.)**

**Q's and A's:**

**Q: Will my character have a moment like this?**

**A: Defiantly. 100% yes.**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	10. Hot Mess!

**(Ok everyone; here is chapter 10 of the story. I nearly crapped myself to see I had over 70 reviews for only 9 chapters. THANK YOU EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL. Oh and this chapter you will be introduced to a new OC. Yay. R&R)**

**NOTE: I do not own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do (they're freaking amazing). **

**Co-writer is now officially Especially Kenny. **

* * *

**-Ambers POV-**

After sleeping nearly the whole day yesterday, I was restless. I was already awake and ready when Lucky came to get me. I was wearing a white v-neck shirt and dark blue shorts. Something you usually wouldn't wear in Colorado, but in Florida you would.

"So where's your house Lucky?" I asked her when exiting my house.

"Oh, right there." She pointed at the house diagonal from mine.

"Oh cool." I said raising my eyebrows. I didn't knew we lived _that_ close. We continued to walk down the snowy pathway, talking and gossiping about people from school, until I heard someone strumming an electric guitar.

"Do you hear that?" I asked quietly to Lucky. She stopped talking to listen, and then she nodded.

"Yeah I do. It's coming from over here at this house." She pointed and we began to speed walk over to the house. We peaked into the garage and saw a boy around our age. He had black hair that was in a gothic style and green eyes that were partially covered by his hair. He wore a black shirt with all kinds of bands on it, black jeans with a studded belt, black fingerless gloves and black metal toed boots. He must have seen us because he began to talk.

"Hey I see you." He said trying not to grin.

"Oh no, were caught." Lucky laughed.

"We heard you playing the guitar, you're really good." I said to him. He smiled.

"Thanks. It's a new song I'm writing for my band, Sedated Titans." He replied while tuning his guitar.

"Oh cool, I'm Amber and this is my friend Lucky." I greeted.

"I'm METHEREAPER, but you can call me Meth for short." He smiled. Ha, Meth.

"Okay Meth, were going to the coffee place, do you want to join us?" Lucky asked. He opened his mouth but then a string on his guitar snapped.

"Damn, sorry I cant right now, maybe another time." Meth said looking pissed at his guitar.

"Ok, see you later then." I said and then we began to walk again.

"He seemed pretty cool." Lucky giggled.

"Yeah he does." I replied. "So how much longer till we get to the coffee place."

"We're almost there." Lucky said. I nodded, I've been anxious to see Tweek after what happened to his wrist. I wonder how he's able to work using one hand…

"AMBER, are you listening?" Lucky asked me while waving her hand in my face. I blinked and few seconds to come back down to earth.

"Uh sorry I wasn't." I honestly said. Lucky just giggled and asked her question again.

"Do you have a crush on anyone yet?" Lucky asked me with curious eyes. Do I like someone? I don't even know.

"Not really." I said blushing at the ground. "Do YOU like anyone?"

Lucky's eyes widen and she immediately began to blush. It was obvious, she did like someone.

"Uh…" Lucky stuttered staring at the ground.

"Well do you?" I asked again raising my eyebrows.

"OH LOOK WE'RE HERE." Lucky shouted, trying to change the subject. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would find out later on. Right now I was more concentrated on seeing him. Lucky then opened the door and we went in.

**-Ivy's POV-**

Shelia Broflovski walked back and forth in front of me, Kyle and Ike telling us rules.

"Ok you all know the rules, me and your father will be back by midnight, be good." She said directly to Kyle and Ike before walking out the door. Kyle's eyes rolled back and thanked god silently when his bitchy mother left. He was always happy for some freedom; well he was still stuck with Ike though.

"Thanks Ives for helping me." He smiled at me.

"Don't mention it" I mumbled back.

"IM BORED LETS DO SOMETHING FUN!" Ike shouted. This boy always seemed like he just got done eating a ton of candy.

"How bout you stop shouting or we play kick the Ike." Kyle said raising his eyebrow. He used to call it "Kick the Baby", but Ike grew out of being a baby, so it had to be called something else.

"COME ON KYLEEEEE." Ike moaned bored.

"Ike…"

"How about we play some Guitar Hero?" I asked knowing that it's something that Kyle and Ike love playing.

"YEAH!" Ike began to chant while starting the game up.

"This night will never end…" Kyle slowly said putting his head and his hands. I had to simply agree with him. _This will be a long night._

**-Tweek's POV-**

I was busy making some coffee for Charlie and her friends when someone else comes in. _Amber._ My cheeks immediately began to burn when I saw her. She looked as beautiful as always and she's walking towards me right now. GAH JESUS!

"Hey Tweek." Amber said looking right into my eyes. "How ya feeling?"

"O-oh um I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking GAH." I stuttered and blushed even more. She just smiled brightly and looked up at the coffee menu.

"I think it's so cool that your parents own a coffee shop!" Amber said eyeing at the menu. "Can I have a coffee?"

"MAKE THAT TWO" Kaysha giggled from the table. It was relatively crowded today. Amber and her friends and even Cartman and Stan were here. I kept seeing Charlie throw paper balls at Cartman, making him mad and making her laugh with amusement.

"S-sure." I quickly said turning my back to them, pouring the coffee in the cup. I finished pouring the coffees and I quickly turned around and walked towards Amber to give her the coffees, but then I felt me slip, dumping the coffee onto Amber!

"AHHHHHHH" Amber and I screamed at the same time. Everyone looked over here with worried eyes (except Cartman who was snickering). I didn't no what to do, I couldn't breathe. She was fanning out her chest where the coffee hit her, and grabbed the closet thing that could probably help her; a wet washrag. I quickly took the washrag and placed it at her chest. WAIT. My hand…on her chest…wet rag…on a white shirt. Oh my god. You could see the front of her bra. I adverted my eyes and I gave her the rag. She looked down and blushed like hell and crossed her arms.

"JESUS CHRIST, IM SORRY." I shouted at her. I felt dizzy and so embarrassed.

"It's ok…it was an accident, accidents happen." She said, looking down at the ground blushing.

"Uh, I should probably give you a shirt to wear…follow me." I quickly said walking towards the closet where it holds my extra shirts. She followed me into a small closet where I handed her one of my gray button-up shirts.

"H-here put this on…" I said giving her the shirt and then I walked out of the closet so she could change.

"Thanks Tweek." She smiled before closing the door. My heart was beating so heard as if Cartman slapped it with his gut. I walked back into the main room with the others, went to a table and placed my head in my hands. _I can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid! Why can't I do anything right. ACK._

"Tweek its okay…" Rinny comforted by rubbing my back.

"Yeah it was only an accident." Vivi assured and I just nodded.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOUCHED HER BOOBS." John shouted making me nearly faint. "I MEAN IVE TRIED BEFORE BUT SHE NEVER LET ME."

"Uh…" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Cartman was busy shouting that I was the new Kenny, Stan agreed with that and everyone else was trying to comfort me.

**-Ambers POV-**

It's not everyday you get coffee spilt on you and have to change into some boys shirt. His shirt fit really well actually except you could barely see my shorts. I smelt the sleeve of the shirt and it smelled like Tweek, which smelt like coffee. _Good._ I took a breath and walked outside into the hall and back into the room where everyone else was.

"Ok guys I'm back." I waved at them. Everyone looked up and Tweek looked like he was nearly about to die. He (along with every guy there) was blushing madly seeing me wearing Tweeks shirt.

"Wow the shirt fits really well." John said staring me up and down. He must think I can't notice him…

"Totally fabby." Kaysha said pointing and winking, making me blush even more.

'Ha" I was the only thing I could say. I didn't really know what to say except for me to laugh like everything was ok. I walked over to Tweek and hugged him for being so nice.

"Thank you Tweek." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him jittering against me, but then he calmed down and hugged me back.

"Aww." I could here Charlie and Rinny cooing. Cartman was just scoffing. Idiot.

All of the sudden Lucy, Craig, Clyde and Token busted through the door with an excited look on there face. I quickly let go of Tweek to hear what they had to say.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU WONT BELIEVES WHAT WE DID YESTERDAY!!" Lucy screamed to everyone.

"I already know…it was on the news." Tweek said raising his eyebrow.

"Well to people who don't, we broke into Wal-Mart and trashed the place!" Token shouted, full of enthusiasm. Everyone gasped.

"That sounds…so COOL." Charlie said standing up. Stan and everyone else, including Cartman, agreed.

"How did you guys not get caught?" I asked in shock.

"Well…" Craig began to say, but was cut-off by Clyde.

"AND LUCY AND CRAIG WERE ABOUT TO FUCK." He screamed while he was laughing. Everyone stared at him and then stared at Lucy and Craig, whose faces were turning crimson red. They shook it off and then they both flipped Clyde off, putting him in despair.

"Anyway…Let's go to Wal-Mart to mess it up again since they cleaned it" Craig said. Everyone (including Cartman and Stan) got up and head for the door.

"Nice shirt by the way." Lucy whispered in my ear making me blush.

"It was an accident." I hissed back, and she just laughed.

"Wait we're missing someone." Rinny spoke up.

"Who, ho?" Cartman asked crossing his arms and Charlie pinched him.

"Lulu and Kenny." Vivi clearly said. Then before I knew it, we were all running to Lulu's house. When we got there Lucy opened the front door, leading everyone up her stairs and towards her room. I wonder if Lulu knew the door was unlocked…

When everyone was upstairs we heard annoying music and giggling coming from her bedroom. Everyone whisper-counted to three and ran into her room, where we saw Kenny sitting on her bed wearing just his boxers (talk about fucking hot body), laughing his ass off at Lulu who was only wearing her nightie dancing to 'Caramelldansen'! Lulu looked at us surprised but no she did not stop, she just giggled and asked "So are you guys going to join or not?" And then surprisingly everyone (excluding Cartman) starting doing the Caramelldansen dance. I look over while dancing and see Tweek doing it with one hand. Aw. Kenny also got off her bed and started to dance, which is not at all phased that he is in his underwear in front of everyone. But at least he had a good body. Cartman just stood there in disgust.

"Ok this is getting kind of queer." Cartman said folding his arms.

"You're just mad because you can't dance like us." Charlie snickered, dancing up to Cartman. He just blushed because he knew she was right.

"Fuck you, screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said pointing at the door and then he left. Charlie just rolled her eyes and giggled. We were all having at good time, too bad Ivy, Kyle, and Meth had to miss it…

**-Ivy POV-**

I was up in the kitchen making some popcorn for Ike, whose eyes were glued to the screen on the TV, when someone came up and hugged me from behind. I let out a gasp of shock and I turned around to see who did it. It was Kyle!

"W-what are you doing Kyle?" I stuttered.

"Your amazing Ivy, you know that right?" He mumbled against my neck, the warm breath making me shudder.

"Maybe…" I said as I turn around to look Kyle in his green eyes.

"You are. I mean you found things for Ike to do that made him shut up. Thanks Ives" Kyle smiled deeply. I blushed madly; I didn't know what to say.

"Kyle…" was the only thing I could say before Kyle pressed his lips to mine. I lost all thought and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe he did this. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine, staring into my blue eyes. We both smiled and with the popcorn. we walked back to the living room. We gave Ike the popcorn and he continued to watch some movie, while me and Kyle, cuddled. You would think I'm not the kind of girl who would cuddle; well guess again.

* * *

**(Holy Poo. This is the one longest and most time consuming chapter yet!! I really hope you like it as much as I do. We introduced Meth so I'm really happy. 2 more OC's will be in the next chapter. I'd like to thank you for the reviews and characters I got and thanks to my Co-writer for helping me with this chaper. Till next time, readers :D)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	11. Don't Leave Me

**(Hey. Sorry I couldn't update this sooner, I had some technical issues. But it's all good now so I'm able to update. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Oh and I'm also going to write another story in the south park category, if you want more info about it, PM me. R&R)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. **

* * *

**-Ambers POV-**

I woke up this morning feeling sore. Last night after dancing for an hour, we all ran to Wal-Mart and trashed it, again. I got dressed and everthing and then walked downstairs to hear Frank and mom talking about something concerning my biological father. Hiding behind the wall, I listened to some of their conversation.

"Caroline he wouldn't want to see you like this…" Frank cooed, rubbing my crying mothers back. _Why is she crying…?_

"I know, I know. But I miss him so much…" My mother sobbed out. Miss him so much? That's when it occurred to me as if I was struck by lightning. _How could I forget this day?_

The day I lost my dad.

I sighed with sadness as I walked into the kitchen looking at my mother with sympathy. She looked up at me with shock, stood up and rushed past me and ran upstairs to her room. I ignored the fact that she forgot that I'm also sad, but instead I picked up my bag and walked to the car. But I stopped and looked to see if Lucky was waiting at the bus stop. She was. Lucky must have seen me staring because she waved and ran over to me.

"Hey girl." Lucky said out of breath from running. "What's up?"

"Oh I'm about to drive to school with Frank." I moaned rolling my eyes.

"You should ride the bus with me!" Lucky screamed happily.

"Uh okay, let me tell this to Frank." I replied running back into my house.

"Frank…Frank where are you?" I asked to know to in particular. I walked around downstairs and then ran upstairs to see my mother crying in Franks arm, sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and I whispered that I'm taking the bus. All he did was nod and kissed the top of my mothers head.

"Okay Lucky lets go then." I said to Lucky when walking out the door, closing it tight. We both went onto the bus and sat together.

"So Lucky…who do you like?" I giggled raising my eyebrow. Her tan skin went pale white.

"Uh…promise to keep a secret…pinky swear." She whispered holding up her pinky. I rolled my eyes at how childish she was being but ended up locking pinkies with her.

"I like P…" was all she could say until we heard a loud thud. The bus driver ran over something...

She ran over the one and only Kenny McCormick.

"God damn it!" I heard Lulu shouting and stomping her foot on the ground. We quickly got off the bus to calm down Lulu, and then we all walked to homeroom together.

* * *

When we arrived, I could see Ivy and Kyle talking, "Ass master", Stan and the now alive Kenny were together, Craig and his gang were together, the girls plus John were together, and Lucy talking to some new guy.

Lucy looked up at me and motioned me to come to her. I walked over and the new guy immediately stood up and circled around me, slowly. He grinned smugly at me.

"Hey I'm Joey, good friends with Lucy…nice ass you got there." He said planting a firm hand on my ass. Without thinking twice, I slapped him in the face. I'm not in the mood to be teased like that.

"I deserved that…sorry." He winced at the shock that he got when I slapped him. "But you do have a nice ass."

I frowned but couldn't help to blush and giggle like a little girl.

"Sorry Amber, this is my deliciously pervert friend, Joey Marino." Lucy introduced to me. "He has been visiting with his Mom for awhile, but he's back."

Joey was pretty good looking. He had shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes and he wore grungy looking clothes.

"Thank god, she was so uptight." Joey groaned. "But now I'm free."

"Oh…" was all I could say until Mr. Garrison came in and interrupted.

"Morning you fags, sit down and listen to me." Mr. Garrison said casually walking into the classroom with a boy behind him.

The boy had very dark brown spiky hair, brownish-green eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, silver cross necklace, black fingerless gloves, black pants with chain and black and white skater shoes. He looked like he had a dark personality.

"Class, this is Matthew Pilstin." Mr. Garrison announced to the class.

"Um I prefer to be called Mattias…" Matthew mumbled.

"Well I prefer anal than oral but sometimes we don't get our way!" Mr. Garrison shouted at him. Mattias eyes and everyone else's eyes went wide, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at how disturbing that was.

"Okay…" Mattias said walking to an empty desk in the back corner of the room.

_Wow._ I thought to myself, ignoring whatever Mr. Garrison was talking about. I kept thinking about my father. His black hair and brown eyes, the way he loved to spend time with me and mom, all the amazing progress he did at work. He was the best, and then this day eight years ago, this fucking day had to come. I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for him.

"Amber." Rinny said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked swatting at her hand.

"Its time to go to lunch…lets go." She pointed at the door. I quickly looked around and noticed everyone has already left. I simply nodded and we both went to lunch.

John and Joey were admiring girls and talking, probably about boobs and butts. The girls were giggling and gossiping, and Mattias was sitting alone reading. We sat down with the girls and Rinny already was caught up with whatever they were talking about, but I was to busy being focused on my dad. I felt like I was about to burst out bawling.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and then I ran out of the cafeteria leaving everyone confused, and then I started to cry.

**-Tweeks POV-**

I was watching Amber the whole time and I saw her run out of the cafeteria. She wasn't acting the same today, something must of happened.

"Be right back." I said to the guys. They just mumbled a "okay." When I walked out into the hallway I didn't see her but I could here her crying. I walked down the hall some and I saw her leaning against the wall crying, her mascara running and everything.

"What's wrong GAH Amber?" I asked with concern.

"N-nothing." She mumbled, but I could tell she was lying. Was it something her friends said or what?

"Tell me Amber." I demanded with out stuttering or twitching, for once. She looked up at me with her wet brown eyes and then began to cry again.

"E-eight years ago this day, my d-dad died leaving me in fucking hell." She sobbed.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. Lucy told me that her mother was a selfish bitch and her step father was a dickhead. I felt bad for her, Amber deserves more; she deserves love. Before I knew it, I pulled Amber into my arms and held onto her. She held onto me also, squeezing the fabric on my back, sobbing into my neck.

"I-I wont leave you Amber…" I whispered into her ear. Her head slowly lifted to look me in my twitching eyes. Her eyes were glistening . And then, I saw her face getting closer to mine.

_She was going to kiss me._

I began to lean in, are lips about a centimeter apart, so close till the kiss…UNTIL.

* * *

**(CLIFFHANGER :D. Mwhaha I'm evil. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I won't update long and Blade and John will be used soon. Thanks again everyone who reads, reviews, favorites this story!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	12. My heart has admitted

**(FINALLY! I can now write the chapter. I've been so busy lately. Sorry that I had to leave you guys in a cliffhanger :D haha. Anyway, here's chapter 12! R&R)**

**NOTE: This is the continuance of Chapter 11, so its still in Tweeks POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do!**

* * *

I began to lean in, are lips about a centimeter apart, so close till the kiss; Until Craig came running up to us, probably curious on why I've been gone so long.

"Tweek what's taking so long…OH" Craig quickly said with wide eyes, noticing we were about to kiss. We both sighed and backed away from each other. Amber wiped under her eyes to rub off the makeup, blinked at me and smiled, and then she quickly trotted of to the cafeteria.

Fuck.

I was so FUCKING CLOSE TO KISSING HER. But he had to ruin it. GAH.

I slumped against the wall and tilted my head back so I was staring at the ugly roof. Craig walked over to me and placed his hands into his pocket.

"Sorry man…" Craig apologized, kicking a random paper ball on the ground. I just twitched.

"Craig"

"What?"

"I love her."

"WHAT?"

"I-I ACK love Amber Lark." I admitted from the bottom of my heart. Craig raised his eyebrow, surprised at me admitting that, but then smiled. I took a breath and me and Craig went back to the chaotic cafeteria.

**-Ambers POV-**

I came back as Joey was attempting to grope Rinny, but Kaysha quickly shielded her by hugging her. Poor Joey cannot find a girl to flirt and tease with right now. Oh well. I sat down and was greeted by the girls.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yup!" I smiled a cheeky smile. At the corner of my eye I could see Craig and Tweek walking into the cafeteria to join their guy friends. I looked down at my un-eaten hot dog (which didn't look cooked) and smiled with my cheeks burning.

"Now I don't know anyone who smiles looking at a wiener." Kaysha pointed out. Joey coughed-gagged at her comment.

"Lucy and Lulu do…cough." Joey faked cough. Lucy playfully slapped his arm when Lulu blushed madly and glared at him.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking of something." I said covering the hotdog with a napkin.

"Hold that thought; let's go to the mall later." Lucky quickly announced happily.

"OK!" everyone screamed except Rinny who frowned.

"I cant, I have something planned…but you guys go ahead." Rinny slowly said messing with the bow in her head.

"Ok…" I raised my eyebrow at Rinny. It doesn't seem like she was the kind of girl who would want to turn down a mall trip with friends. But whatever; It's going to be me, Lucy, Ivy, Charlie, Lulu, Vivi, Kaysha, Joey, John and whoever the hell is also in the mall when we are.

The bell ringed and everyone had to go back to the dreaded class, when we were exiting, I was walking right next to Tweek, who looked at me and gave me a smile, a twitchy one, but still meant a lot.

**-Craig's POV-**

Lucy and I stayed back in the cafeteria and waited till everyone to leave until we spoke to each other. We really didn't care that we were going to be late to class, actually nobody did except nerds…and maybe Kyle.

"Tweek likes Amber." I said to her. Lucy grinned and shook her head.

"It's pretty much obvious, Craig." Lucy replied "I think Amber likes Tweek also."

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, have you seen the way she looks at him and talks to him? She's totally in to him!" Lucy said smiling. I sighed and shook my head.

"Our Tweek is growing up…" I groaned sarcastically, she giggled and blushed. I guess she was just blushing because the school is blasting the heat.

"Yeah, we should probably go back to class now before Mr. G has his period." Lucy said. "Let's have another Luce-Craig meeting again." She giggled. I simply nodded and followed behind her.

I guess even meetings are fun sometimes.

**-Amber POV-**

I felt overwhelmed. All I could think about was my dad, Tweek, the mall, Rinny refusing to go to the mall, and the tardiness of Craig and Lucy. Everyone except Matthew, who was spacing out, was talking; which didn't help me concentrate on my thoughts. Mr. Garrison was busy bitching about tardiness, but I could tell that he actually didn't give a flying fuck about his students. It was pretty much like this chaos for the rest of the day.

When the bell rang everyone ran out the door fast as hell, except me, who was thinking about today. I smiled thinking of Tweeks words that he said to me._ I won't leave you Amber…_

I was so lost in thought that I ran into the exit doors. I was so embarrassed since they're still a lot of people leaving around me. When I looked over to see who saw I noticed Matthew talking to the Goth kids. His hazel eyes looked over at me and he smiled slightly. I'm glad to see him getting along with someone other than himself. I rushed to the bus and sat next to Lucky and we started talking about the mall, I was excited to go shopping for the first time here in South Park. Too bad Rinny isn't coming.

Overall, even though I was upset over my dad, I seemed to be okay. Today was actually okay.

* * *

**(ACK. This was such a short chapter, but I promise next chapter won't be. Next chapter will be the mall trip and what Rinny is doing instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. WOOT 93 reviews as of chapter 11. Ill tries to update the next chapter by tomorrow!)**

**Note: Sadly, I am no longer accepting OC's for the main story, but I will accept OC's for a special part of this story. Ill explain in later chapters. Also stay tuned for the beginning of my new story (which I have no title for yet!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	13. Fruity Suckers

**(Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS, THIS IS FOR YOU! Wow I have 99 reviews…that is pretty bad ass. R&R)**

**WARNING: There is some sexual themes in this. You have been warned.**

**-Amber POV-**

When Lucky and I arrived home, she ran (or more like wobbled because she was so hyper that she fell off the bus steps and fell on the ground) and I slowly walked to my house, hoping that my mom wasn't still crying. Instead, I walked up to my door that had a sticky note on it.

_Amber-_

_Frank and I are going out of town to run some errands. We will be back around midnight. Have a good night. Love you._

I simply crumpled up the note and threw it away. As much as I love my mom, she's a pain in my ass, so really I don't care what she's doing right now. I placed my backpack on the ground and grabbed my purse, looking in it to make sure I had money. I believe 200 dollars is enough?

I walked outside and noticed that Lucky wasn't ready yet, so I decided to give Meth a visit. As I approached his house, I could here a guitar playing.

"Hey Meth."I waved and smiled at him. He looked up with his piercing eyes and smiled.

"Hey what's up?" he replied looking back down at his guitar.

"Just getting home from school and now I'm about to go to the mall."

"Oh…cool."

"Why don't you go to school Meth?"

"Because I do not want to."

"But what do your parents say…?"

"They're dead."

"I'm so sorry! Does that mean you live by yourself?"

"Yup."

I stared at him with mixed feelings. I'm not sure whether to feel sad or amazement that he's living on his own. Meth seems really outgoing, but I guess he feels loneliness from time to time. I was about to talk to him some more but Lucky screamed from her house (surprisingly she screams loud), for me to come on. I waved by to Meth and ran to her, and together we got onto the bus heading to the mall. Man, this is going to be a fun time.

**-Rinny POV-**

Before leaving to go to Starks pond, I made sure my pink mini dress was neat and my pink bow perfect. It has been awhile since I've seen _him. _I winked at my mirror and ran out of my house and then walking to the pond. The pond is very close to my house and is about a three minute walk.

"Geez today is pretty cold today"_._ I mumbled to myself while rubbing my arms. I had no doubt that it would be cold though because it's late October. When I finally arrived at Starks pond, my heart was pounding. He was sitting there, his arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. The 'he' is Christophe aka The Mole.

"CHRISTOPHE" I screamed and smiled at him, running to the bench he was sitting on. He jumped and turned around to look at me. His dark eyes looked me up and down, he let out a "humph", and turned around. Typical Mole.

"Hey" I giggled sitting next to him.

"Itz been a while sence we seen each other…" he mumbled blowing out the smoke from his mouth.

"Well I would've seen you sooner, but you had to call god a "cock sucker"." I rolled my eyes at him

"That'z because he iz! He's the biggest fucking betch ever!" Christophe roared, slamming his hand on his pocket. Wow, his French accent sure did come out now.

"You just don't like him because he made guard dogs." I mumbled loud enough that he heard me. He looked at me as if he was going to bitch slap me, but instead he sighed and looked at me again.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress in this weather?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I blushed and looked down. I was shivering and rubbing my arms, it's kind of obvious that I'm cold. "I'm not a jean wearing kind of girl." I said.

He scowled and took his cigarette and threw it on the ground. Then what he didn't next took me by surprise. He took off his jacket and gave it to me. "Put ze jacket on." He demanded. I quickly looked at it and blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled while trying to put the jacket on. Jesus, the jacket was like a couple sizes larger than me. Then again, Christophe is bigger than me. He was now only wearing his black wife beater shirt and jeans with steel toed boots. I couldn't help but stare at his arms. They were so bulky and strong looking, it made me want to hug him so I could feel his arms around me. I wish.

"I have to talk to you about zumthing important, but here iz not the best place to tell you. " He said to me with a serious face, and then he got up and walked to his motorcycle. I wonder what he has to say…and he has a MOTORCYCLE?

"Since when did you have a motorcycle?" I asked staring at him get on it.

"Well, when I have to do zome missions, I don't want to drive a Honda there. Motorcyclez are badass." He grinned a rare smile. I smiled back and got onto the motorcycle, with me holding onto him. Perfect.

**-Amber POV-**

When we got to the mall, we were greeted by all our friends. Jesus this mall was so big, there had to be at least 50 stores in there! I notice something was not right. Lulu was slurping a red slushy, glaring hate at Kenny, who was staring at some hot girls walking down the hall.

"Hey gu-"was all I got to say until I was interrupted by Lulu, who threw her red slushy down on the ground, getting slushy all over Kenny's shoes. Everyone just stood there in shock.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of you gawking over some skanks! I'M DONE WITH YOU. OH AND YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS." Lulu screamed, running down the hall. Kenny sighed in defeat.

"Kenny, we'll clean it." Ivy reassured. Kyle nod agreed with her. And with that call, Kenny ran down the hall chasing after her.

"God damn it. I just got here and drama already started." I groaned.

"Welcome to our world." Lucy giggled, patting my back.

"So were to first?" Kaysha asked.

"Well since Halloween is coming up…LETS GO COSTUME SHOPPING." Lucky announced happily. Everyone immediately agreed. I looked around in the crowd and saw everyone, except Tweek. When everyone began to walk to the shop, I pulled Craig aside. "Where's uh Tweek?" I mumbled looking at my feet. "Oh he's at a doctor's appointment to check on his wrist. Hopefully it's fully recovered." Craig replied and then walked off. I sighed and prayed that he's okay.

Going to the costume store was like going to the toy store. Everyone was acting hyper and wanted to try everything.

"I think Cartman should be a pumpkin." Kyle smirked.

"Well Kahl, I think you should be a dildo, so you can shove it up your pussy Jew!" Cartman screeched.

"I don't have a pussy fatass!" Kyle snapped in Cartman's face.

"Look's like he has sand in his vagina again." Cartman announced boldly, making Kyle's face crimson red of fury.

"Chill guys." Stan said calmly separating the boys. I rolled my eyes and looked through the costumes. After the girls mainly picked out some costumes, everyone huddled around the dressing room so we could judge the outfit. First up was Lucy, who came out wearing a tomb raider outfit. Wow, she seriously does look like her.

"Well?" Lucy asked giving out a small smile.

"YES." Joey, John, and Craig screamed at once. She stuck her tongue out at them and then got back into her normal clothes. Now it was Ivy. She came out wearing outfit that I believed resembled Ace from the band KISS.

"Sweet!" Lucky cried out.

"She looks like a guy." Cartman groaned.

"She looks great." Kyle snapped at Cartman and then smiled at Ivy. Aw. She blushed and then changed. Charlie came out wearing a slutty devil outfit. It was either slutty or childish. She chose slutty. As soon as she came out, everyone got silent.

"I think I'm in love…" Joey broke the silence. John agreed. The girls just rolled their eyes at how stupid the guys were and Cartman adverted his eyes. She smiled mischievously and strutted towards Cartman. Charlie then wrapped her arms around his next to his surprise.

"Are you bad boy Eric?" She asked in a hushed sexy tone. Everyone was zoned into what she's doing. Cartman blushed madly.

"What are you doing ho?" He nervously asked.

"Am I turning you on _Eric?" _

"N-no!"

"Liar." Charlie rolled her eyes playfully and began to laugh. She took her hold off Cartman and went to go changed. "I hate you" Joey mumbled at Cartman. Kaysha dressed like a go-go dancer. The dress, the boots all that jazz. The boys began to cheer.

"Aw thanks guys. If we weren't in public, I would give you guys a little dance." She purred, causing the guys to cheer more. Now it was my turn, I came out wearing the same thing as Charlie, but in angel form.

"I wonder what Tweek would have said." I heard Craig whisper to Token, making me blush. I did wonder what he would say; he probably would have just twitched. Lucky came out dressed like a cowgirl, and her accent made it really seem like it. And now it was Vivi, she slowly went into the dressing room with the costume that Kaysha gave her to try on.

"I'm not coming out." Vivi declared.

"Oh come on Vivi, you'll look hot!" Kaysha exclaimed. And with that, she slammed open the door, wearing a French maid outfit. The guys eyed her up and down while Cartman laughed his ass off.

"I KNEW IT. I KNEW THAT SHE WOULD END UP BEING. A FRENCH SKANK." He hollered. Ivy went over there and slapped the shit out of him. Vivi immediately changed and then placed her outfit back on the clothing rack. Everyone else however, bought there costume.

**-Clyde POV- **

After leaving that store, everyone needed to go for a bathroom break, except me and Vivi. We sat there in silence until I broke it.

"So, why didn't you buy the costume?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She gave me a look and took a lollypop out of her mouth. "Because it just wasn't me." She mumbled calmly.

"Oh, well I thought you looked great." I said to her. Vivi just blushed but didn't say anything. I waited a few minutes more until I went to drastic measures. I yanked the lollypop out of her mouth and placed it in mine.

"HEY!" she snapped.

"There, now you can reply to me now."

Vivi stared at me for a few seconds, but then ended up smiling and thanking me.

Nothings better than making a girl feel better. Well maybe sex and love, but still.

**-Cartman POV-**

Well while everyone was to busy wiping their tush and Clyde and Vivi sucking each others lollypop, I decided to go to the video game store.

As I approached the store, I heard a loud perky squeal come from a familiar boy. Oh god, its Butters.

"Why are you screaming Butters?" I asked walking up to him.

"Oh hey Eric, the new Hello Kitty game came out!" Butters screamed with his green eyes sparkling. I groaned and looked at the game.

_Hello Kitty: Adventure to Fruity Forest._

This has to be the queerest thing I have every seen; other than Butters.

"What do you think Eric?" The bi-curious boy asked.

"Butters, go home."

"Oh hamburgers…" He mumbled while he slowly left the room.

**-Kenny POV-**

God damn.

I've been chasing Lulu throughout the whole mall the whole time and she still won't hear me out. It's not my fault that some hookers came into the mall looking fine, I couldn't help it but to look. I have almost caught her until she ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Ha, can't get me now." Lulu screamed from inside the bathroom.

"Hell I cant." I mumbled. But right before I rammed in I stopped to think. I know I would die going in there, because there is always a woman with a over sized purse waiting to smack the living shit out of you when you go in there. I quickly looked around for a shield, so I grabbed a short fat kid and I ran into the bathroom. Like I said, a random woman began to smack the living shit out of the poor kid with her purse, while I tried to grab Lulu, but she ran right past me. I began to run down the hall again, hearing the song "Baby Come Back" blasting thanks to John. All of the sudden Lulu stopped in her tracks in front of the mall fountain, and I rammed in back of her, causing us to both fall in. I could hear gasps come from everyone and I could hear Lulu growling.

"I CANT BE-"she screamed before I cut her off with a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but I only have eyes for you babe." I broke the kiss. She smiled deeply and whispered that she forgave me. And then like any other couple in love, we began to make-out in the fountain. Well, until the security came and kicked us out of the mall. But at least we were still together.

**-Ambers POV-**

I was quite surprised to find out that Lulu and Kenny made up and made out in a fountain, causing them to get kicked out. I'm also surprised to find out that I spent almost all of my money after going to a lot of stores. _Out of 200 dollars I had, I only have 5 dollars left._

Everyone decided that it was time to end the fun and go home. The bus drive home was silent, until Lucky spoke up.

"I kind of like Pip." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What?" I mumbled back, kind of taken back at her confession.

"I. Like. Pip." She whispered louder. I raised my eyebrow, but then smiled. "Its about time you told me." And then after that, we laughed the rest of the ride home, giving the old people something to be scared of.

**-Rinny POV-**

I didn't know what to expect when Christophe took me to his house and sat me down on his bed. But the way he looked at me seemed like he needed my help for something important, and of course, ill be willing to help with all of my heart.

* * *

**(Ok, this is officially the longest chapter right now. Sorry for the cliffhanger, ill update tomorrow hopefully! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!)**

**Note: Sadly, I am no longer accepting OC's for the main story, but I will accept OC's for a special part of this story. Ill explain in later chapters. Also stay tuned for the beginning of my new story (which I have no title for yet!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Miss-Rainbow**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**

* * *


	14. Bloody Kisses

**(Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Wow 108 reviews! I love it!! This chapter will be about Katherine (Rinny) and Christophe on a mission late that night. Enjoy)**

**WARNING: There will be graphic violence, blood, and sexual themes.**

**NOTE: This takes place at midnight, everyone in the story is sleeping, besides Rinny and Christophe. Oh and Christophe lives alone (his mom had enough of him and left).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park: Trey Parker and Matt Stone do!**

* * *

**-Katherine "Rinny" POV- **_**(continued)**_

I stared at Christophe with wide eyes, interested in what he had to say. I was sitting on the edge of his bed while he walked back and forth with a paper rolled in his hand. Christophe did a sharp turn towards me and held the paper in front of my curious face.

"Tell me what this iz." Christophe questioned. I yanked the paper from his palm and took a look at the paper.

_Why go all the way to church, when you could just turn on the TV and relax? Well now, with "Bible TV" you can stay religious with a click of a button without the hassle of going to church. _

"Wow, they must think we're lazy…" I mumbled, handing the paper to Christophe. "Oh wait, we are lazy."

"Do you know what this meanz? " Christophe shouted. "This meanz they're going to put more of that beetch on TV. I will not let this happen."

"So how will be any help?" I asked raising my eyebrows nervously. He groaned and then faced me. "We will go to the South Park TV broadcaster; I will break us in, and ill keep guard while you grab the tape."

My eyes widen big as moons. _Breaking into a restricted area and stealing…we'll go to jail!_ My heart began to pound hard. This was such a big task; I'm scared of getting caught. But like I said, I'll help him with all my heart.

"I'm in." I gulped, smiling bravely. He smiled also and picked up his shovel. "Well lets go then, we need to use these dark hours." Christophe said exiting his house. I followed him, but I stopped to pray.

_Please let us be safe._

**-Christophe POV-**

We drove off into the cold night; my heart pounding with the thrill. _I love it._

As we got closer to the place, I could feel the grip that Rinny held onto me tighten. I looked slightly back at her and she was looking down, with a nervous face on. I felt kind of bad for using her as assistance, but I need her. Rinny has always been sly and could get out of things easily. She's _perfect._

When finally arrived and my breathe became scarce, along with her. This is it, let's do it! I quickly looked around for security or worse, guard dogs. The coast was clear. We got of the motorcycle and parked it in a hidden spot. I dropped my cigarette on the ground and walked to the side of the building, pulling out a map.

"The tape room iz about here." I whispered at Rinny, pointing at the wall.

"Okay, so that means your going to dig here?" She asked. What a stupid question.

"Duh." I mumbled as I began to dig. Five seconds past and I'm already halfway in the ground. Rinny stood looking over me, kicking some dirt. About 10 minutes later, Rinny and I were standing inside the tape room of the broadcaster tower. We slowly walked over to a table covered in all kinds of TV show tapes, and one of them is the fucking Bible TV one.

"Ok Rinny, look through the tapes and find it, ill be outside keeping guard. If someone comes, get out!" I whispered strictly. Rinny quickly nodded and whispered back an okay. I quickly crawled in and out of the hole in the ground and stood my ground, making sure no body was coming.

"Have you found the tape yet??" I loudly asked through the hole.

"Not yet." She screamed back. I pressed my head against the wall, staring at the night sky. It had to be at least 3 am. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps, and a lot of them, coming around the corner. I froze and I stopped breathing. _Guard dogs._

"Sheet!" I mumble as they walked around the corner and saw me. "HEY!" The guy screamed while running after me with the dog. I ran as fast as I could until the German Sheppard jumped on me and made me fall on the ground, being bit and scratched. I couldn't stand getting attacked anymore. I reached into my pocket to grab my pocket knife. Then, I let my knife do the rest.

**-Rinny POV-**

"I found it!" I happily whispered to myself, holding up the tape. I turned around to go in the hole and crawl out until I stopped to listen to the noises outside. All I could hear was screaming in pain. I immediately went into the hole and got out to see three people on the ground. An unconscious security guard, a dead dog, and a injured Christophe. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees. He had bite marks on his arm and leg, and a scratch on his head, with blood draining down his face. Even though he was hurt and dirty, he still looked very sexy.

"Christophe…are you okay?" I panicked, not knowing what to do. He shook his head and then squeezed my bicep. "Katherine, there is another security guard…" Christophe warned me before he winced in pain. I know he wanted me to run and save myself, but thats not an option to me.

I stood up with my blood boiling. I was about to lose it. Nobody puts my man in pain. As I turned around, I reached down and grabbed Christophe's shovel. My eyes narrowed into a glare, took deep breathes, spread my feet apart and called them out.

"COME GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!!" I screamed angrily. I could sense Christophe staring at me, either impressed or shocked, or maybe even a mix of both. But at the moment, I didn't care.

After I screamed, a guy and a guard dog came running around the corner, but stopped when they saw me holding the shovel threateningly. _It's war._

"Attack!" The guy shouted, releasing the crazy dog. I stood my ground, shaking from head to toe knowing what I had to do. I hated it, but I had to protect myself and Christophe. As the dog approached me, it jumped up and scratched my cheek. I backed up and touched my bloody cheek. That's fucking it!

I lifted the shovel and began the bash the dog with it. I ignored the sad cries and the blood and continued to whack it. I then jabbed it with the side of the shovel. When the dog was killed, I looked up at the guy. He looked back at me scared as hell, and he slowly began to run away from me.

"Oh no, your not getting away from me!" I said chasing after the guy. I finally caught up to him and jumped on his back, making us both fall on the ground. I was on top of his back, and I took the shovel and slammed it into his head, making him unconscious immediately.

**-Christophe POV-**

I watched as Rinny slowly stood up and walked towards me, limping. She had bruises all over her legs and blood dripping down her face and neck. I'm surprised she's not freaking out over her blood stained dress. She helped me up and we slowly got onto my motorcycle, wincing in pain. We drove off. The sky was becoming much lighter; it had to be 4 or 5 am. When we got to my house we walked straight up stairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed and stretched, and then Rinny crawled on top of me.

"I got the tape." She smiled seductively pulling the tape out of her bra. I took the tape and through it against the wall, and then I grabbed her head and pushed it to mine, pressing are bloody lips together. Even though the blood tasted bad, her mouth tasted good. Our kisses became more, passionate and dirty. We broke apart to breathe and she whispered in my ear.

"Let's go take a shower." She whispered, standing up and taking of her dress in front of me. Rinny giggled and walked into the bathroom, with me following.

What a successful night.

* * *

**(Well, ill let you guys imagine what happens next ;) Hot hot! This was extremely fun to write and I like it a lot. Hopefully you like it too! R&R)**

**Oh, and i love dogs btw. So it was hard writing the part where the dogs were killed :(**

**Note: Sadly, I am no longer accepting OC's for the main story, but I will accept OC's for a special part of this story. Ill explain in later chapters. Also stay tuned for the beginning of my new story (which I have no title for yet!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey everybody! I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! I'd also like to thank the people who sent me some kickass OC's. I LOVE YOU GUYS! However I'm sorry but I cannot update for about a week. The reason why? Vacation. I'm also sorry that I had to disappoint you guys for thinking it's a new chapter, but instead it's an author's note. But don't worry, the whole time I will be planning and writing out some new chapters and as soon as I get back I sure as hell will update :D. **

**I'd like to thank you guys again, I wouldn't have done it without your support. **

* * *

**Though I have planned out some chapters, and here are some of the ideas:**

-The sex talk

-Halloween

-A new guest??

-A-list party? Wow Cartman you liar. (A Cartman and Charlie chapter)

-Christmas.

-The school play; not so Cinderella.

-Amen Arizona!

-Summer WHAT??

-Summer jobs can be fun sometimes.

& the heartbreaking lies of Ambers past.

**(And much much more but I haven't thought of it yet. You guys can feel free to give me some suggestions. Just PM me.)**

**Well, this is it. I'll update next week. Till then, my darlings.**


	16. Heated Moments

**(I'M BACK! And I'm ready to write. I have thought of so many ideas for this story. Thanks for being patient. Well I hope you enjoy xx.)**

**WARNING: Sexual themes!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.**

* * *

**-Amber POV-**

I sat in my kitchen, chewing on a piece of burnt bacon. Why burnt bacon you may ask? Well Frank was nice enough to cook me some actual food for once other than the usual cold pop tart, but he got so distracted by my mother, that he forgot about my bacon and it burnt. My poor bacon…

Staring at the television, a Breaking News segment came on talking about a break in, a stealing, and a animal murder that happened late last night. Two men witnesses say that they were attacked by two teenagers, but don't remember anything else. "I bet this has to do with my friends…" I mumbled finishing my bacon.

"I know right??" Lucky said sitting comfortably next to me. I jumped out of my seat and stared at her. _Where the hell did she come from? _"I just came here from my house to come pick you up." She smiled, as if reading my mind. I nodded and left with her feeling slightly amused. _My friends are weird, but hell, I am too._

**-Rinny POV-**

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. I got no sleep, I'm injured, and I'm no longer a virgin. _Everything is moving too fast._ Christophe kept popping up in my mind. I love him enough to risk my life, and I have proved that. But how will I tell my friends about it?

I was the first one in the classroom and nearly jumped when I saw more people enter the room. Amber and Lucky came laughing in, Lucy and Ivy came in running from Joey, John was talking with Charlie and Kaysha, and then Vivi came in and I froze. _She and Christophe are extremely close friends; I wonder how she'll react…_

Vivi's blue-green eyes looked straight at me and walked towards me, with the others following.

"Hey Rinny!" Lucy shouted happily, twirling a piece of her silver bangs. "Hello…" I mumbled quietly.

Ivy looked concerned. "What's wrong Miss. Sunshine?" I looked up and smiled. "Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." That's when Vivi grabbed my chin and moved my head so that my scratched face is turned to her. She traced her finger along my scratch and I cringed. Vivi took her lollypop out of her mouth and began to talk.

"Guard dog scratch. You were with Christophe. What happened?" She asked with a serious look. Everyone was actually looking at me seriously, except Amber who looked confused.

"Well, it's a long story, but I and Christophe were on a mission and we got caught by security and guard dogs. We had to attack them and we both got hurt, but were okay. The mission was a success and then…uh…" I stopped, blushing madly. Vivi opened her mouth, about to tell me to continue, but then Lulu busted through the door with enthusiasm.

"Good mourning my friends." She said, joining our group conversation. "What's new?"

"Rinny was about to finish telling us about her little adventure with Christophe DeLorn last night." Kaysha rolled her tongue saying _DeLorn._

"Sweet, talk Rinny." Lulu smiled seductively. My pale face went to a crimson color.

"Uh…well…I lost my virginity to him…" I mumbled embarrassingly. This caused everyone to go into a rant.

"WHAT" all my friends screamed. They looked shocked except John, who looked aroused and Joey, who looked disappointed.

"Damn, I was hoping that I would break your innocence…" Joey mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "HUH" I screamed. "I mean, what does Christophe have that I don't!?" Joey whined.

"A hot body." Kaysha purred, insulting Joey. He pinched her butt instead of saying a comeback.

"So tell me about it." Lulu said grabbing my hand.

"Uh what do you mean?" I whispered.

"Tell me about how the sex was." Lulu giggled, thus making Joey and John come closer into listening into the conversation, and the others looking quite disturbed.

"Uh...Well…it was full of love." I smiled, but Lulu frowned. "Geez you're such a innocent girl even when it comes to sex, when I had sex with Kenny it hurt at first but I was soo good! It was so hot and he just didn't stop." Lulu said proudly.

"Too...Much…information…" Ivy moaned. The other girls nodded however the boys looked amused. "No, keep going." John grinned. Joey agreed.

"Well it started in the shower…" I began, but was interrupted by the girls screaming.

"STOP!" They began chanting. Lulu and I (along with the perverts) got up and moved to the corner of the room to talk about it.

**-Amber POV-**

After listening to the non-virgin girls talk, I felt a feeling of nausea pass by me. I stood up from my disturbed friends and ran into the hallway, bumping into Tweek. We immediately blushed as soon as our eyes met.

"GAH…hi Amber." He mumbled, staring at the ground. "Hi." I whispered. Ever since the time we almost kissed, seeing and speaking to each other has been awkward.

"Your f-face is green, are y-you sick?" He stuttered.

"Not really, well I don't know." I rubbed my stomach. He slowly shifted his arm, handing me his cup of coffee. I happily accepted and I drank some of his coffee. It made me feel better almost instantly. Actually, seeing Tweek made me feel better.

He smiled at me and took his coffee back from me. That's when I noticed his cast-less wrist.

"Oh my god Tweek, you wrist is better!" I shrieked happily. He twitched and then grinned again. "Y-yeah."

After talking for awhile, Tweek and I decided to ditch class and to sit against the wall in a empty hallway.

"S-so when did you start feeling sick?" Tweek asked.

"Oh well, my friends were talking about sex." I casually said. Tweeks pale cheeks turned pink. "O-oh"

We sat in silence for a second. "Do you and your friends ever talk about sex?" I asked.

He twitched awkwardly. "U-uh my ACK friends sometimes talk about wanting to have sex, but I d-don't think they have done it yet."

"Oh…" I said. We sat in another awkward silence. "Have you ever had sex?" I asked, and this time he jumped at my question.

"Of course not! Too much pressure! U-uh what about you?" He twitched. I blushed and brushed my hair with my hand.

"No, I haven't. I think sex should happen when your actually in love." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"T-that's nice." He said. We looked down and discovered that our hands were touching, and we looked up at each other. Then almost like magic, we began to lean in again, our lips nearly touching. But then the bell rang and we immediately got up before anyone would catch us.

**-Tweek POV-**

"Bye Tweek" Amber said before she began to walk away, but I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. I was shaking but tried to keep my cool.

"T-thank you…" I whispered. Her brown eyes met mine in confusion but she just smiled instead, and then she walked off, into the crowded hallway. I sighed and followed her, looking for my friends.

_Thank you Amber; for being the reason I wake up every morning._

**-Amber POV-**

After my heated moment with Tweek, lunch had come and went, so now I'm sitting anxiously in the classroom, waiting for the day to end.

"Okay class, I'm passing out permission slips for our field trip to the mountains next week after Halloween. It's a trip where we will stay there for 5 days, sleeping in cabins and enjoying nature." Mr. Garrison said rather dully. He's probably not happy for spending time with his students for 5 days and 4 nights in the mountains, however everyone including me is excited. These kind of field trips beat school, no doubt.

But, I just know a lot of things will happen on that trip…

* * *

**(This was very amusing to write and I really hope you liked it! Halloween and a school trip coming up. Sounds like drama! Maybe I'll even add a chapter all about the boys in between! ^_^ R&R) **

**NEW STORY NOTE: I am holding off from writing my new story till I'm much farther in this story. All I'm saying about the new story is that it's mostly told from Cartman's POV and it involves the holocaust. (I'll give out more information later on)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	17. Taken Me Over

**(Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. My vacation was awesome:] and hey Stan (stantheman-SP) I hope you're having fun in the Bahamas. R&R)**

**WARNING: Sexual themes and Alcohol use.**

* * *

**-Amber POV-**

Today was going to be awesome.

Why? Because its finally Halloween. I can't wait to see all my friends and everyone in there costumes. But there's one bad thing. Today is Thursday. So that means we have school today and tomorrow. It fucking sucks! Oh well, I'll live.

I continued to ramble on to myself while getting dressed and laying out my Halloween costume. I heard the door bell ringing over and over. _It's Lucky._

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Lucky screamed holding a plastic plate full of eggs and bacon. God bless the girl brought me some actual food.

"Thanks, well aren't you hyper today?" I grinned. She just nodded happily and giggled. So Lucky and I walked to the bus, laughing and eating the food.

* * *

When we got to homeroom, I was introduced to John; however his blue parka was tied up so I couldn't see his face.

"John, why are you hiding? You're going to suffocate…" I laughed as I pulled his hood down. But to my surprise, it wasn't John. _It was Kenny._

"Kenny? Why are you-" I questioned before I was interrupted by someone coming up behind me and grabbing my boobs. Now this time it was John, wearing Kenny's parka.

"SUCCESS! I HAVE FINALLY TOUCHED HER BOOBS." John beamed happily. "LET'S PARTY" I turned around to glare at him, but couldn't help but smile with stupidity.

"If you weren't my friend, I would probably get Mr. Garrison to rape you." I threatened. John cringed but this didn't stop the overly perverted Joey to try to grope me. But I took my foot and jammed it where it hurts on a male. Joey fell to the ground.

"Every…fucking…time." Joey gasps holding his balls while looking up at me, or looking up my skirt. "Nice thong." He grinned seductive. I quickly crossed my legs and threatened to call Cartman over to sit on Joey.

**-Lucy POV-**

I stopped talking to Ivy about her plans to dress like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland to stare at poor Amber being harassed by the perverts. I walked over and saved Amber from them and pulled her over to ask her something.

"Hey Am I was curious if you could come over my house before we do the Halloween thing? I need help with Craig's, Token's, Clyde's, and Tweek's costume." I asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah sure! But what are they going to be?" Amber asked with curiosity. Amber is such a curious girl, gotta love her.

"It's a surprise." I replied with a wink. "Just come to my house at 5:30" Amber quickly nodded and she went off to hand in her permission slip.

**-Amber POV-**

School had come and gone. After listening to Mr. Garrison ranting about how love sucks the whole day made me feel happy that school was done for today. But now all I had to worry about is grabbing my costume and walking to Lucy's house. I screamed to my mom that I would be back late tonight, and all I got in reply was "K". She makes it sound like she doesn't even care about me. Whatever. I ran out the door and looked down at my watch. 5:13. I have time till I have to be at her house, so I figured to give Meth a visit. When I got to his house, his yard was covered in gravestones and spider webs. I walked slowly to his garage door and lifted it.

"Uh Meth, you here?" I asked while looking around the pitch black garage. Then, all of the sudden a hung corpse comes swinging down from the ceiling and it stopped right in front of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed loudly, stepping backwards and then ending up falling on my butt. I could see someone scrambling to their feet to help me up. Oh look, it's Jason.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again when "Jason" appeared in front of me. He quickly took of the hockey mask to calm me down.

"Chill it's me." Meth reassured, helping me to my feet. "What's up?"

"I'm about to go over my friend's house before Halloween starts. You?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I am decorating my house so I can scare the living shit out of children, tape it, and post it on YouTube." Meth grinned evilly. "Say "Hi YouTube Amber." I just flicked him off.

"Anyways, what are you being for Halloween? An angel?" Meth asked.

"Actually, yes." I smiled happily at his correct answer.

"Point for me." Meth laughed. I laughed with him and then I glanced at my watch. 5:23. HOLY SHIT.

"FUCK, I have to go, see ya Meth." I quickly shouted and turned on my heels. Meth threw a guitar pick at me and screamed "Happy Halloween."

* * *

I finally arrived at Lucy's house, one minute late. Lucy answered the door looking pissed that I'm late, barely late. "I'm going to kill you for being late." Lucy scowled. I gasped. "I'm sorry!!" I shouted, which made her bust out laughing. "I'm kidding silly." She nudged my shoulder.

I walked into her house and straight to her room, where I met up with the boys. Oh my fucking god, they're dressed up like Goths. Clyde's and Tweek's hair had been dyed black!

"I'm guessing they're going as Goths?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeppers. And I need to make a call, so can you do their make-up?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure." I said walking over to her make-up kit and I began doing their make-up. Craig kept making funny sounds when I did it, Clyde kept whining, Token was so dark and I had to keep pressing harder and harder to make a dark mark on him, and now it is Tweeks turn.

"GAH, this is too much pressure! I don't want to do this." Tweek shouted. I pressed my finger to his slips to shush him.

"Chill Tweek, just relax." I smiled at him. It was so different looking at gothic Tweek, I don't know why; it just made him so…mysterious. I took my hand and gently held onto his face so I could apply the eyeliner and mascara on his blonde lashes. Then I held onto his chin and leaned in so I could apply his black lipstick to his pouted lips. The way he opened his mouth slightly and the way the lipstick glided so easily acrossed his lips made me feel curious. Lucy came barging back into the room, dressed up in her costume.

"WOW Amber, the boys look awesome!" She shrieked. "Ok Amber get dressed we have to meet up with everyone outside in a few."

I left the room and came back wearing my slutty angel outfit (almost the same as Charlie's except she's the devil version). The guys looked me up and down, but Tweek was staring with his mouth open. It was the first time he'd seen me wearing this.

"Keep it in your pants boys." Lucy laughed, and the boys blushed. "Ok so were going to Joey's party, his dad isn't home, so it's going to be awesome."

We left her house and met everyone except Joey and John. Vivi must have found another costume, because she was wearing a short black ninja kimono, but she still had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Hey, girl, hey!" A girly voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw that the voice came from Kenny. He was wearing Lulu's clothes and Lulu was dressed up like Kenny. Aw. Everyone walked over to Joey's house, and you can tell that it was a raging party already. I walked inside and got lost immediately. There were so many people inside! Joey and John were dressed up like pimps, the music was playing and some beers were being passed along. I humbly accepted the beer and drank it. When life gives me beer, I drink it.

_5 beers later..._

I was leaning against the wall, drunk. I know if I move I'll end up breaking something. The party has died down because almost everyone either is drunk or had left (Stan, Lulu and Kenny left.) I felt someone approach me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there, beautiful." The guy said.

"Whoareyou?" I asked with slurred words.

"You don't need to know my name; all you need to know is how good I am." He smiled darkly.

"Goodatwhat?" I lazily asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" He cooed; brushing his hand up my thigh. _Wrong move._ Even though I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm easy to be taken advantaged of. I picked up my empty bottle and slammed it into him.

"OW YOU CRAZY BITCH." The guy shouted and then stormed off, I however, passed out then.

**-Cartman POV-**

Why is it so god damn hard to find a bathroom here? I looked in almost everyone room and still no bathroom. I approached the last door and I could hear all kinds of strange sounds. I opened the door to my worst nightmare. Ivy and Kyle lying in a tub making out! AHH MAH EYES ARE BURNING.

"Oh my fucking god." I shouted when I saw them. They looked up as if they got caught by a parent, but I'm way worser than a parent.

"Eric what are you doi-" the bitch began to speak but I wouldn't let her.

"EWW MY BITCHY COUSIN IS KISSING THE JEW. THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND IM GOING TO BE REALATED TO HIM." I screamed at the top of my lungs and then ran out of the bathroom and out of the house.

**-John POV-**

I was on my ninth beer, stumbling and dancing to the techno music when Wendy Testaburger walked up to me, obviously drunk.

"AreyouStan?" She pointed and asked, wobbling back and forth. I looked at my beer and then at her and smiled.

"Maybe, it depends, why?" I said, Wendy then launched herself at me and began to kiss me. And like every guy, I accepted her kiss. The beer has officially taken over me.

**-Tweek POV-**

I woke up on Joey's couch around 3-ish and slowly got up, feeling hammered. Looking around I see some people leaving and some still sleeping, and then I see Amber who is sleeping uncomfortably against the wall. I walked over and poked her to see if she was alive, and thank god she was. Wow, she looked pretty when she was sleeping. I looked around to figure out what to do but had no clue._ I got it! I'll take her to Lucy's house. _I slowly lifted the angel into my shaky arms and walked out into the cold night. After stumbling all the way to her house, I grabbed her house key (Lucy gave the gang her house key) and walked inside and upstairs. I walked past Lucy's room and Lucy looked up and me and then smiled. She then fell straight back to sleep. I went into the guest bedroom and placed Amber on the bed and tucked her in. Poor girl is going to have a bad hangover. I ran my fingers through her hair and watched her sleep in peace. When I decided It was best to leave, I bent down and kissed Amber on her forehead.

"I-I love you Amber." I whispered. Amber of course didn't hear me. But right now I suppose it's for the best, hopefully I'll be able to tell her later on with her feeling the same way…

**-John POV-**

I'm not sure when and what happened, but I woke up in a bed, naked, with a condom wrapper on the ground, and a naked Wendy laying unconscious next to me.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

* * *

**(Drama and Fluff, I love it! Next chapter will be very dramatic I assure you! Who is the guy who hit on Amber? Find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**

**NEW STORY NOTE: I am holding off from writing my new story till I'm much farther in this story. All I'm saying about the new story is that it's mostly told from Cartman's POV and it involves the holocaust. (I'll give out more information later on)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	18. Boom Boom OW!

**(Woo hoo! I'm loving the reviews so much that it puts a smile to my face :D. Heres the dramatic chapter which introduces a new OC.R&R)**

**WARNING: sexual themes and violence. **

* * *

**-John POV-**

_Oh my fucking god!_

What have I done? I took advantage of the girl I had the slightest crush on. Wait? She took advantage of me…right? Where's god when you need him? My hand reached to the desk drawer and opened it, hoping there was a bible in there, but instead there was a rubber chicken. Wow.

I took the chicken as a sign from god and laid it next to Wendy, and then ran like hell out of that house. I hoping when I fall asleep and awake again everything will be better.

_But I know everything will be worse._

**-Amber POV-**

My head was spinning as I woke up in a bed that I was unfamiliar with. Where am I? Then I see Lucy walk in with a worried look on her face.

"How are you feeling Am?" Lucy asked staring at my paling face. As soon as she said that, like magic, I threw up. Raising my eyebrow at her, she got her answer.

"Hangovers suck. I'll be right back." Lucy said and then exited her room. She came back moments later holding a cup.

"Here drink this." Lucy demanded. I stared at the cup and smelt it. "What's in it?" I asked wrinkling my nose. "Just drink it." She ordered, so I obeyed and drank it.

"It's tomato juice and vodka." She grinned and I cringed. The thought of drinking any alcohol right now makes me feel sick.

"How the hell did I get here?" I asked. She smiled warmly at me.

"Tweek carried you here all the way from the party."Lucy answered and my face burned. I can't believe he went through the trouble of carrying me here. That's when it hit me!

"My mom!" I shouted. I didn't go home last night and I can imagine my mother worried sick. Lucy however rolled her brown eyes.

"Chill, I called her today and told her you decided to spend the night, she said she doesn't mind." Lucy giggled. Oh really? Didn't mind? It's as if my mother doesnt love me anymore.

"I have no clothes or anything for school." I grumbled crawling out from underneath the sheets.

"You can borrow mine and when do we ever do actual school work?" Lucy said. Good point.

**-Ivy POV-**

I was walking in the hallway with Rinny, until I was pulled to the side by the trembling John.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" I asked with a laugh, but he shot me a serious look. _Oh god what did he do._

"No, I got so wasted last night I got laid by Wendy!" He whispered in my ear. I raised her eyebrow at him and sighed.

"John…" I began, but he raised his hand for me not to finish. He was obliviously upset. "I'm sure everything will be okay." I reassured. After I said that, we could see a circle of kids and someone arguing. _It's Stan and Wendy!_

John and I ran over to the crowd to see what's going on, and I saw Stan standing there pissed off and Wendy confused.

"B-but I remember having sex with you last night!" Wendy cried.

"No we didn't! I left early, remember!?" Stan shouted, practically losing it.

"So if I didn't have sex with you that means…" Wendy slowly said and then gasped.

"You cheated on me. I'm tired of your shit Wendy. We're through!" Stan cried out and ran down the hallway, with Kyle following him. Tears fell down her face and Bebe ran up to her.

"Bebe I need your assistance..." Wendy said.

"With what?" Bebe asked.

"We're going to find and destroy the guy who ruined my life!!" Wendy shouted running down the hall in a different direction.

"You're doomed." I whispered to John, who looked like he was about to die.

**-Amber POV-**

Talk about drama. Lucy and I arrived at school as soon as Stan and Wendy began fighting. After the two heartbroken kids left I decided to walk through the crowd and over to class, but ended up running into someone.

"Well, well, well? Looks like you now want some." The husky voice rang through my eyedrums. I looked up and stared into his navy blue orbs with fear. _It's the guy who hit on me!_

"No, of course not!" I sternly said while backing off him, but he seemed to walk closer and he grabbed my arm, making the crowd of kids back into another circle around us.

"Don't worry it wouldn't hurt that much." He grinned evilly. Ok now I was getting scared.

"Leave her alone Blade!" I heard the familiar twitchy voice shriek. _Tweek. _Blade turned towards Tweek, stilling holding tight onto my arm.

"And what are you going to stop me you faggot? Hell, you probably love this girl and want to fuck her." Blade snarled at Tweek. Tweek looked down embarrassed but at the same time pissed.

"DON'T TALK TO TWEEK LIKE THAT." I shouted, shoving into Blade. I could sense everyone's eyes on me.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!" Blade screamed at me, throwing me into some of the metal lockers. I slid down the lockers and onto my knees, coughing up a little blood and my eyes widening in shock. My friends came over to help me, but Tweek did something I would never imagine him doing. He attacked Blade.

**-Tweek POV-**

This guy has crossed the line! I ran up to Blade and punched him hard in the face. Seems like boxing class had come in handy…

"NOBODY HURTS **MY GIRL!**"I shouted, jabbing more and more until he pushed me and began to fight back. The hallways were crowded with so many kids that I couldn't see a clear view, and surprisingly no teachers had come yet. I got him good in the eye while he got me good in my cheek. This fight was beginning to get bloody. I thought I was fighting well until he grabbed my hand, the bad one, and bent it backwards, making it crack. Crying out in pain, I backed up and held onto my hand. Tears were dripping down my face, it hurt that bad. But this didn't stop Blade from attacking me. He got me so good that it knocked me down onto the ground. I closed my eyes, hoping it would stop and it actually did. I peeked one eye open to see Craig punching Blade with Token holding onto him and I felt a hand pulling on mine so that I can escape. I opened both eyes to see it was Amber. We pushed through the crowds of cheering kids and we ran into a closet, turning on the light and locking the door.

I leaned against the wall and slid down, holding onto my hand. I tilted my head down so Amber couldn't see my face, but I then heard her started to cry. I looked up at her with my light wet eyes in confusion and tears continued to fall down her face.

"No one –hick- has ever done that for m-me." She smiled a small smile and latched onto me. We held each other in our arms, crying until I heard some keys rustling and the door opening to Clyde and a teacher with a worried expression. Amber and I rose slowly, holding hands.

Even though were in a dark time, there is still some light.

* * *

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the new OC! Sorry if it seems short or not well written, I was being rushed. Next chapter will be the requested guy's only chapter! Till next time, my beloved readers.)**

**QUESTION: How old do you think Terrence and Philip are? I need to know. ASAP.**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **

**(I will be using new sent in characters in some chapters coming up!)**


	19. Poker Face

**(Hey, south park lovers! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter is all about the boys with some drama. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R)**

**Warning: Sexual themes (still...)**

**NOTES: There is some important info at the AN at the end of this chapter, please read it. Oh and to give you guys an example of what Amber looks like; She looks like the cashier girl in the video, "Jizz in my Pants"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, the gods Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.**

* * *

**-John POV-**

This has to be my worst nightmare. I'm going to be murdered if Wendy finds out that I'm the guy. I sighed a heavy sigh and looked through my shelf of DVDs so I can do something other than sulk. Star Wars will do the spot. I put the DVD in and settled comfortably on my couch trying to forget about this week and focus on the TV, but I couldn't help but think of Wendy that night. My god, If only it wasn't an accident. Then I heard my front door open and close, so I looked over to see Joey lounging next to me, eating popcorn.

"Did you really come all the way here just to watch the movie?" I asked Joey, reaching for some of his popcorn but he slapped my hand away.

"Nope." Joey simply said, throwing the bowl of popcorn over his shoulder, making a huge mess on the floor. "You're cleaning that up…" I mumbled.

"Yeah sure…" Joey rolled his eyes, but I wasn't fooled. I knew he would never clean it. "Anyway get cleaned up were going out tonight."

Wow, I wonder if Joey knows how queer that sounded. Oh well, I just ignored it and decided to follow his orders after cleaning his mess on the ground. Okay, now that sounds sick.

**-Joey POV-**

"Where are we going??" John kept asking me while we exited his house.

"A place." I shrugged, teasing him.

"Aw come on. You're probably leading me to Wendy so I could get ripped apart." John turned white at his own words and thoughts. I went over to John and shook him.

"CHILL. We're just going over one of my friend's house to play some poker." I reassured him and we continued to walk.

**-John POV-**

A few minutes later we arrived at a house that was full of people whom I didn't know. That's when Joey led me over to a gothic looking boy.

"John, this is my friend Meth. Meth meet John." Joey introduced us to each other. Meth and I shook hands quick and he smiled. For a guy who looked like he could hate people, he was actually really nice.

"Nice to meet you, John. So what's new?" He asked, looking at both me and Joey. I opened my mouth, but Joey's excited voice came out.

"Nothing new about me, but John here got laid by one of the most popular girl in school after getting drunk, and now she's out to kill him." Joey grinned while I groaned. Joey was certainly not helping me feel better…

"Wow that sucks man. Good thing I don't go to school…" Meth shrugged. After some socializing for a bit, everyone circled around a big table and Meth began to shuffle cards. During the shuffling, Joey began to sing out loud Miley Cyrus's song "G.N.O", but he changed the words so it's more like "B.N.O"

"I can't believe your singing that." I laughed. Joey shot me a surprising serious look and then grinned darkly.

"I can't believe she is still a _virgin._" Joey said. That's it! That's FUCKING IT! I stood up and pounced on top of Joey, causing us both to fall on the ground wrestling. That's when I remembered I can't fight worth shit. He pinned me down against the hard floor and announced to the world that he was victorious, until Meth came over and ruined his moment.

The poker game finally started, and I kept thinking of the song "Poker Face", even if the song isn't about poker. I looked around to study everyone's faces during the game. They looked actually serious.

"I'm not the best at poker…" I admitted.

"It's okay, none of us aren't the best either." Meth grinned and some of the guys agreed. However one cocky boy had something else planned…

"Whoever loses has to jump into the pool, butt naked." The cocky boy declared. Joey slammed his hands on the table and screamed "You're on!!" I'm doomed…

**-Wendy POV-**

I sat on Bebe's couch eating some Ben & Jerry's ice cream while Bebe played with my hair and Red giving me a pedicure. The two girls decided to comfort me with a sleep over at Bebe's house. Now how could I turn that down?

"Screw Stan, you're way better then that Wends." Bebe reassured.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Plus, you said the mystery guy had a nice body and a nice dick…" Red giggled.

"That's true." I smiled. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Don't mention it, Hey! I think I hear boys outside." Bebe went silent to listen. "Let's go spy on them!"

Red and I nodded quickly and we slowly walked onto her deck to spy on the boys, much to my surprise…

**-John POV-**

I fucking knew it. I had lost, miserably, in the game of poker. Thinking that the game was rigged, I slowly removed my boxers and walked slowly to the pool.

"OW OW." I heard Joey scream, thus making Meth and the others roar with laughter. I turned around, not too scared of what they thought of me, to make a comment.

"I'm starting to think you guys are becoming gay…" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. The boys went silent and that's when I heard a loud gasp from the neighbor's deck. I looked up and to my horror, met eyes with Wendy, who had eyes on my dick. She now knows.

_She now knows that I'm the guy she fucked._

Wendy quickly ran into the house along with Bebe and Red. Joey looked over at me with sympathy but I didn't matter now. It's done, it's over. No more hiding. I have to live and accept the consequences. And with that, I fell backwards into the pool.

* * *

**(Wendy now knows that it's Joey, what a wonderful thing to know right before a over night field trip, isn't it? Haha. )**

**NOTE: Okay guys, for the last couple AN , I have been talking about a story that I'm planning to write either when I'm halfway through BICR, or when I finished it. But know I'm getting all kinds of new story idea's, that I don't know which one to write! So I'm going to set up a poll in my profile so you guys can vote of the next story for me to write. Thanks!**

**The three choices' are:**

"**Through the eyes of others"- **Eric has always been a Hitler lover and a Jew hater. But after getting ina fight with a proud Jewish girl, he has a dream that takes him to the time of the holocaust, where he will be apart of it. **(Rated T)(Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, friendship, and Romance)**

"**The Tale of Two Farts'"**- In Canada, they were best friends and partners. But when they move to America, everything seems to change…Terrance/Philip SLASH **(Rated T-M) (Romance, friendship, humor.) **

"**Trouble in Paradise"- **After being forced to live with her father, Stuart McCormick and his family, May thought her live was already troublesome enough…until the senior cruise comes around and everything goes wrong. Talk about trouble in paradise! OC STORY! **(Rated T) (Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Drama)**

**Please pick one of them! Thanks! (NOTE: If you like them all, then just pick the one you'd like too read first. I will end up writing them all!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	20. Epic Extravaganza!

**(Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated as soon as you wanted, it's just that school (my first year of high school!) is coming up and same with cheerleading try-outs. So I'm getting a little stressed. Oh and I now some of you are wondering why or when I'm going to use your character since I don't use them that much. It's because either; A) I'm waiting to put them in a special part, B) I haven't got to them yet or C) I'm having trouble writing as them. But don't worry! I WILL use them. I hope you like this chapter! R&R)**

**NOTE: Part of the chapter is a parody from a YouTube video I saw. Credit goes to the video creator. Thanks to Especially Kenny for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do!**

* * *

**-Amber POV-**

When I heard Frank yelling for me this morning, I woke up in a jolt. I was so excited because today was the day of our over-night field trip to the mountains.

"Ow." I whispered putting my hand on my head. Having a super headache is not a fun thing to have on an exciting day. So much had happen the past week though…

There was the small fight, the big fight, Tweek ended up breaking his wrist again…badly, and Blade had gotten suspended for awhile for starting a fight and crap. God, if I wasn't so hung over, I would have murdered the fucking kid.

"AMBER MOVE YOUR ASS, WE HAVE TO GO." Frank screamed, his voice breaking at each word. I slowly walked down the stairs, carrying my suitcase filled with a week worth of clothes, tent and etc. Mother met me at the end of the stairs, hugged me and placed a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Have a fun and safe trip!" My mother gleamed. I bit into my (burnt) toast and wobbled to the car.

'Hopefully they feed me actual food in the mountains…" I mumbled while sitting in the car waiting for Frank to start the car and head off to school, when the excitement begins.

**-Rinny POV-**

Something was bothering me. And what was bothering me is that something is bothering Christophe. Every time I talk to him, he seems so distant and doesn't give me specific answers. I'm sure to get to the bottom of this, but of course it has to wait since I'm leaving now. I got onto the coach bus (Mr. Garrison declared for a bathroom!) and sat in a seat next to the window. Vivi rushed onto the bus, lollypop latched onto her lips and plopped next to me. She smiled but grew a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Vivi questioned. I took a deep breath, trying to get the Christophe problem and concentrate on this trip.

"I'm more than okay, I'm super." I smiled.

**-Vivi POV-**

I can just tell by the look on Rinnys face that she's lying. But I truly didn't feel like acting like for today. I closed my eyes and began to think of the sweet taste of the lollypop in my mouth, until someone came right behind me and screamed in my ear.

"HEY FRENCHY!" I felt Clyde's warm breath against my ears; however it warmed my face instead of my ear. I whipped my hair around so fast that one of my pig tails slapped him in the face.

"Watch where you swing your tails!" Clyde whined with wide eyes. Hmm…Maybe my pig tails could be a weapon. I stuck my head closer to Clyde and shook it, slapping him multiple times until he grabbed hold of my face.

"Gotcha." He grinned. Oh no, he didn't.

I reached out and held onto a patch of his brown hair and then grinned at him.

"No, I gotcha." I calmly declared. We began to have a staring contest. I could feel the tension in between us. Then, all of the sudden, there was a click and a bright light. We looked over to see Kaysha holding a camera, grinning her ass off.

**-Kaysha POV-**

"Actually I got you." I laughed, seeing the two let go of each other. I can already tell they're going to be a couple sooner or later, I just know it! I sighed, thinking about how I haven't gotten anyone to call "mine" yet. Oh well, flirting is a lot more fun.

**-Lucy POV-**

Ivy and I were in a perfectly good conversation until Craig stood up out of the random, causing everyone to silence. Then, that's when the epic extravaganza begun.

"Just watch me Kenny, I'll point at this kid and laugh with my right hand, and flick this kid off with my left." Craig said serious, picking up a bag of opened chips behind him. "I'll take a potato chip and OM NOM NOM NOM NOM OM NOM NOM."

Craig continued to make the cookie monster sounds until he burst out into a fit of laughter, nearly choking on the chips. The bus went wild! Everyone, I MEAN EVERYONE was laughing. Craig stood straight up and bowed. Lulu ran up to Craig.

"THAT'S WORTH SHAKING YOUR GOD DAMN HAND!" Lulu screamed, shaking Craig's hand. Craig looked up at me though, wanting to know my opinion. In reply, I stuck both thumbs in the air and cheered.

_He was perfect._

**-Tweek POV-**

This week was it. This week is the week I have to ask Amber out single handedly (literally!). Craig tells me that it's obvious that she likes me back…but what if she's not into my type!? What if she's into the type like Joey? Cartman? Or worst…BUTTERS. GAH! Thats too much pressure!! I just have to think of what to do the rest of the car ride there, I'm sure to have something planned when we get there.

"WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED CHILDREN." Mr. Garrison announced from the front of the bus.

JESUS CHRIST!!

* * *

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, even if it was short. But this was only the bus ride chapter; the next chapters will be much longer and full of drama!!)**

**NOTE: Keep on voting people! K Thanks :)**

**Q&A:**

**Q- Why does Amber's mom seem so careless?**

**A- I can't say too much, or else I'll ruin the story. But she's not careless, she's stressed.**

**Q- Where are Joey and John in this chapter?**

**A-Sitting in their seats, looking at playboys and whatever perverts do!**

**Q- What's up with Christophe and Rinny?**

**A- Rinny is worried about Christophe. You'll learn more in an upcoming chapter.**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	21. Camping Chaos

**(Hey guys! I'm sorry if I hadn't updated in awhile, I have been just super busy lately, but I'm here now! Thanks for the great reviews! I hope ya'll like this chapter. R&R)**

**WOOT! THIS IS THE 20****TH**** CHAPTER!! (not including the Authors Note chap)**

**NOTE: Sorry if use Amber's POV so much, I promise the next couple chapter will be mostly other peoples POV (with little Amber.)**

**WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES (forever and always)**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I will never own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do! I also don't own Beavis and Butt-head or I Love Money…**

* * *

**-Amber POV-**

As soon as Mr. Garrison announced we arrived, chaos begun. Kids pushing and shoving to get off the bus, but hey! I can't blame them. The mountains were so pretty and much fresher than that redneck town! Of course, as soon as I step off the bus, it begins to rain like hell. Fucking figures…

"Oh dear…well, have fun setting up your little tents." Mr. Garrison said rather amusingly, skipping towards his little cabin. I stared at the cabin, wishing that a giant rock or tree would crash into it. That's when Lucy walked up to me and brought me back from day dreaming.

"You're standing like a deer in headlights." Lucy pointed at my face and then at the kids who were almost done setting up their tents. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, I have never gone camping before…" I mumbled, playing with a piece of my now wet hair. Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"You never went CAMPING?" Lucy shouted, causing everyone to look over at us. I shook my head no. What do you expect? I have always lived near the beach…not near the mountains.

**-Joey POV-**

Watching Amber attempting to set up the tent had to be either the hottest or saddest things I have either seen. I mean, the poor girl is clueless when it comes to camping. But every time she messed up and dropped something, she had to bend down and grab it, in the pouring rain. What made everything better was when all of the sudden her leg got tangled in some rope, making her fall on the ground. I didn't know whether to jump and save her or think of all the sexing that could happen with her in that position. When I saw her friends run up to her, so I decided to stick proudly to option two.

**-Kaysha POV-**

I ran over to Amber and immediately unlatched her foot from the rope.

"Are you okay??" I asked looking in her disappointed eyes.

"No, I can't set a tent and I'm now dirty." Amber whined. She had mud covered on her, but she still looked beautiful.

"Don't worry; I'll get you cleaned up!" I happily said. She half grinned at me and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel. Rinny and Lulu agreed to help set her tent while I take Amber down by the river.

**-Amber POV-**

I followed Kaysha down to a certain part of the river, which was surrounded by trees for some privacy I'm guessing…

"Ok, here you will get naked in the river and quickly clean up." Kaysha smiled. Wait WHAT? Isn't unhealthy to jump into a freezing cold river in the cold fall? Oh well.

"Uh…" I looked around, tugging on my clothes. I felt kind of uncomfortable on getting naked with Kaysha staring me down.

"Chill, were both girls…" Kaysha reassured. Amazingly the rain suddenly stopped by now, so the mud was beginning to dry onto me. I just tried to ignore Kaysha, and I took off my clothes and jumped into the cold water. While under the water, I heard loud rustling of leaves and giggling.

"AHHH IT'S SO COLD." I screamed out, jumping out of the water. I opened my eyes to see Kaysha no where in sight and my clothes missing…

After a few seconds of looking around, I heard a faint sound of giggles and clicks. That's when it hit me. I was being spied on and taken pictured of. Crashing back into the water, I let out a scream.

**-Tweek POV-**

As soon as I heard a scream, I knew exactly who it was. Amber! I ran off the campsite and through the woods, passing some suspicious looking boys, who were holding something in their hands. I stared at them for a second and my eyes widen.

_What did they do to Amber??_

I began to run even faster and faster, until I finally saw Amber, shaking and crying at the edge of the river, naked.

**-Amber POV-**

My face burnt when I saw flustered Tweek arrive. I tried to say something, but I was so cold that nothing came out. For a moment, it felt like I was in a scene of Titanic. Tweek walked towards me, looking away slightly, removing his own shirt. Then, he got on his knees, and wrapped his shirt around me and held me tightly. I was so taken back.

_Tweek is like the super hero in my reality. He keeps on saving me…_

He lowered his face towards mine and caressed his jittery, warm cheeks against my cold cheeks. I stared into his eyes with a look I had never given anyone else. _Love._

But of course, our moments get interrupted. This time it's by Lucy.

**-Lucy POV-**

When I arrived to the spot where I heard Amber's scream, I saw Tweek kneeling with his cheek pressed up against Amber, who was barely covered with Tweek's shirt. Hell, it looked like they were going to make out with each other in a matter of second. But they saw me and Tweek called me over so I can help with Amber.

"What the hell happened??" I asked them.

"Kaysha and my clothes are missing and some boys were spying on me." Amber mumbled with her eyes wide. I just shook my head. "I saw Kaysha looking for somewhere to piss." I answered "But I might have an idea who was spying…"

**-Joey POV-**

Something seemed suspicious when some boys from my class came back to camp, holding some clothes that obviously weren't theirs. Walking up to the idiots, I could here them giggling and whispering about a girl.

"Whose clothes are those?" I asked, pointing at the bundle.

"Heh, we took them from that hot chick that was washing up in the river." One of the boys said, who sounded oddly like Beavis from Beavis and Butt-Head.

"Uhhh we also took pictures of her." The other boy said, who sounded like Butt-Head. Great, we have two impersonators here…

I knew immediately who they were talking about, they were talking about Amber! I snatched the clothes from them and began to run towards the river where Amber was. Maybe that was a wrong move, because when I got there, Lucy looked like she was about to murder me.

"I fucking knew it..." Lucy growled "...It was the slimy pervert!"

"What??"

"You took Amber's clothes and spied on her!"

"NO I didn't!"

"Uh yeah. Explain to me why you're holding her clothes then."

I looked down in defeat. There was no way in beating Lucy. I walked over and handed the clothes to Lucy, who snatched it away like the way Saaphyri did to Myammee on "I love Money 2". After taking the clothes from me, she slugged me and whipped past me. I definitely felt defeated…

**-Ivy POV-**

I noticed my fat cousin sitting by the not-lit fire, drawling something. Kyle and I walked over and tried to peek at his picture, but he began to complain.

"Hold on fags, let meh finish." Eric growled, scooting over to finish his "masterpiece." A couple seconds later, Eric turned his picture over to show us it.

"Here is my masterpiece, the Jew/fag/gay/bitch child of you two!" Eric grinned cockily. The kid had a giant "Jew Fro", glasses, a shirt with the Star of David on it, and a vagina. I took the picture, crumpled it up and threw it into the pit so Vivi can come over and light it. Kyle however grabbed a large stick and broke it in half. One stick for me, one stick for him.

"Maybe if we beat him with sticks, Candy will fall out!" Kyle laughed while Eric cringed. "Most likely blubber will come out…" I replied stepping forward with Kyle towards Eric.

"Oh no, back off bitch!" Eric screamed running away. Kyle and I, as a couple, chased him like mad men.

**-Mattias POV-**

I sat upon the fire with a book in my hands, however not reading it. I was instead watching two guys staring at their cell phones with passion. I slammed my book closed and walked over to the pathetic boys and snatched their phones. I gave the phone a good look and blushed, but I gave them a glare.

"Hey give that back!" The boys piped up. I raised my eye brow at them and grinned. Teasingly, I pretended to hand the phones to them, but I kept pulling back. I walked over to the fire and the boys eyes opened in fear.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The boys screamed in pain. I began to laugh.

"Watch me." I calmly said, throwing the phones into the flames. The boys went crazy, much to my entertainment.

**-Charlie POV-**

As it became darker and colder out, it was time to eat. Joey (with his head down) and the others came back to site and sat down.

"My golly, I'm freezing my nips off." Pip whined. Some people began to laugh and mimic him.

"Oh no! Don't worry I'll keep you warm." A girl giggled and wrapped her Hannah Montana scarf around Pip. He smiled but you can tell he was slightly embarrassed. I heard a crunch and looked over to see Lucky, with her fork through her paper plate and her eyes locked onto the girl.

After dinner, I was walking towards my tent, until Lucky stopped me.

"I need your assistance." She seriously said.

"Let me guess, your pranking the girl who was messing with your man." I giggled. Her face burned as If I didn't know that she didn't like Pip. Lucky rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Lucky told me the plan and we tiptoed over to the girls tent. Lucky and I slowly opened the girls tent and began to cover the floor of the tent with some of Mr. Garrison's lubricant. Only god knows what he uses that stuff for…

Lucky grinned evilly and walked over to the girl and her friends, drawling mustaches and other crazy stuff on their faces with permanent marker. When one of the girls yawned, we slowly ran out of the tent and went behind it. The next move was gold. Lucky and I began to stomp on some crunchy leaves. I could hear some of the girls whisper.

"What is that?" One of the girls whispered.

"I think it's a bear!" The girl that was flirting with Pip whispered.

I smiled at Lucky, giving her a sign that now is a good time to do the next step. We took a deep breath and began to roar like bears. We then ran far from the scene to kick back and enjoy the show.

"AHHHHHHHH" The girls screamed from there tent, making everyone to wake up. You could hear them falling, grunting, and crashing out of the tent. Everyone was out of their tent now to see what the hell was going on and when they saw the girls they began to laugh.

"THERE WAS A BEAR!" One of the girls screamed.

"Uh, its called snoring dumbass!" Lulu giggled, making the girls even madder. Pip rubbed his eyes and tried to hid his laughter.

"Lovely mustache you got there." Pip laughed at the flirtatious girl. She grabbed a mirror and screamed. Her and her friend ran back into the tent, grunting in embarrassment. I high-fived Lucky and we laughed the night away.

Never flirt with Pip, or else!

* * *

**(Wowerz, this took 2 days to write :o. I really liked this chapter though, so I hope you guys liked it as much as I do! As you can see I'm trying to use some characters I rarely use (such as Kaysha, Matthew, D.J and etc) but I'm having trouble writing in their standards. I will try my best though!)**

**Oh and keep on voting! It's tied!**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	22. Talk About Akward

**(I'm beginning to realize that I'm running out of time before I go back to school and I hate it! Make sure you read the AN at the end of the page, it contains important information. Anyway, here's chapter 21. R&R)**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Kootie Bomb because her story "I Love Lucy" was my inspiration to even write my story. She just completed the story, check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SP, Trey and Matt do.**

* * *

**-Wendy POV-**

Stan Marsh is like a drug;_ I'm addicted to him._ Even though we keep breaking up, I can't help but want him even more! Staring at the bright blue sky and inhaling in the fresh mountain air, I was determined to win him back! But how? I called for my friends and led them into the woods to discuss my dilemma.

"Ok girls, this will be hard to believe, but I'm still in love with Stan and I want to get back together with him!"

"Oh really? What a shock." Red sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. The others giggled while I balled my fist in protest.

"God damn it, I'm serious!" I shouted "But I don't know how."

"It's easy Wends." Bebe purred, smiling a devious smile. "You make him jealous."

"HOW?"

"Don't be stupid. Hook up with another guy and pretend to love him until Stan wants you back."

"Who would I hook up with?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Hmm. It should be the kid you fucked that one night…John I think?" Bebe tapped her long finger at her lips.

"But he's like a-a nerd."

"Yeah…but he's _perfect_." Red agreed with Bebe, along with everyone. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, bring him to me."

**-John POV-**

I love how Mr. Garrison cannot concentrate on the lesson plan of learning about tree's to think about his precious lubricant being stolen. Poor man; been there… done that. Suddenly I feel hands grabbing each of my hands and am pulling me away from the bored class. I look up to see the girls are Millie and Rebecca. But where are they taking me? They finally stopped dragging me once we arrived away from the class, and deep in the woods. The girls pushed me forward to Wendy, who had a huge grin on her face. Oh no. This is it. I'm going to be murdered, so far from any witnesses besides Wendy's friends. IT'S A SET UP!

"Hello Jonathon." She purred and I cringed. I fucking hate being called that, it's not my name! But I'll go easy on Wendy because she might murder me…

"I prefer to be called John…"

"Whatever. I'm just going to come out clearly with it, **I want you."**

"WHAT!?" I screamed in shock. I could hear some of the girls giggling, but all I can see is Wendy.

"Ever since the night you held me in your arms, gave it to me, and moaned my name…I knew it was you I want." She proudly said. I blushed crazily at the shit she was saying, kicking a random acorn on the ground. This cannot be really happening…

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So John, I declare you as my new BOYFRIEND!" She shouted happily, taking my hand and dragging me back to camp without a yes or no. What the fuck just happened??

When we got back to camp, everybody turned to see us hold hands and smiling like idiots.

"Guess what everyone. JOHN IS MY NEW BOYFRIEND…THE SAME GUY I FUCKED!" She screamed happily. My head snapped towards her. What the fuck is she doing?? Why is she publicly saying that we are a couple or worse…I being the guy she had sex with. I could here lots of gasp's and Joey laughing his ass off in the back round. Stan stood up and walked up to me. His eyes were blank with no emotion.

"Good luck." He smiled warmly at me while flicking off Wendy. Wow, what a gentleman…

"Oh Stan you are totally jealous." Wendy cooed and Stan raised his eyebrow at her.

"Am I Wendy? Am I really?"

"Yes you are. You so want to beat up **my boyfriend.**" Ok, now that made me gasp in shock that she said that.

"No actually I don't. He's cool, and I'm just wishing him luck on handling a bitch like you." Stan calmly grinned, walking back to his friends, leaving Wendy in shock.

"What ever!" She snapped. She grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. With the entire question's I wish to ask, I'm at a loss of words.

**-Tweek POV-**

"Do it!" Craig whispered loudly in my ear while the class was taking a hike, minus the gloomy Mr. Garrison. Amber was straight ahead of me and apparently to Craig, it was the perfect moment to ask her out. GAH! Too much pressure!

"Stop being a pussy and just do it!" Craig hissed and shoved me hard enough to slightly bump into Amber.

"Oh, hey Tweek! What's up? Amber asked with curiosity. I have no clue what to say, instead I just twitch.

"GAH! Uh-uh-uh LOOK A BIRD!!" I screamed pointing at a random tree, which had no birds to my surprise, except a squirrel.

"Right…" she slowly said with a giggle. I mentally was hitting myself now. I can here Craig, Token and Clyde saying "Epic Failure!" quietly.

**-Lucy POV-**

After the hike and returning to camp, I was hyper and ready to run some more. So when Mr. Garrison asked someone to volunteer to go look for some firewood, I immediately raised my hand and then Joey quickly raised his hand, making us go in the woods together all by ourselves. Great, just fucking great.

Instead of looking for wood now, I'm trying to run from the apologetic pervert…

"Come on Luce! Hear me out!" Joey whined

"Why? So you can get off the hook and do more perverted stuff??" I shouted. God damn, he's like my best friend, but must he be so bad and horny? Then to my surprise he has me pinned against a tree, hugging me.

"I'm sorry for being a horny/perverted/whatever any adjective that describes me. But I swear I was just trying to help her, not to humiliate her. It's a big misunderstanding." I whispered. I groaned and then smirked. There is no way I could stay mad at this idiot.

"Your stupid but I love you anyways." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Pssh you better!" Joey laughed.

"Damn, I wonder what Meth is doing in the lonely town…" I slowly said.

**-Meth POV-**

I have to admit, I hate today. Not only that I'm bored as hell in this red-neck town, that ANOTHER string on my guitar snapped. All the string might as well fucking snap too…

I jogged down the streets of South Park, humming a song and keeping my eyes aware of drunk drivers. Hell, most of South Park is red-necks, poor, drunks, and normal people. When I walked into the small empty store, I remembered one more main stereotype of people I forgot.

The fruit cakes.

The cashier was obviously gay. He was sporting a purple shirt and some jewelry. But when he spoke it gave it all away.

"Hello sweetheart! What do you want today?" He asked.

"Uh I want a thing of replacement guitar strings and a scratch off ticket." I mumbled pulling money out of my pockets.

"Ooh you're a musician? That sounds attractive. May I offer you some condoms?" He asked with a cheeky smile. My head jerked up from counting my money.

"WHAT?"

"I figured a guy like you would need some condoms. I recommend the cotton candy and giraffe flavored ones!"

"What the hell! Giraffe flavored??"

"Oh yes sir! It has an amazing taste. It's like a real exotic taste…like a giraffe's penis!" He smiled. Ok, he has now shown me that he's gay and that he knows what a giraffe's penis tastes like. I slowly shook my head while I placed my money down on the counter and grabbed my things. I simply turned around and ran out the door like hell!

_That was an extremely awkward conversation…_I thought silently, scratching off the ticket. Oh my god! I won!

"I WON BITCHES!" I screamed happily, and then immediately placing my hand at my mouth. You should never scream you won something, especially if you near some red-necks! As I expected, a mob of red-necks came running towards me. I tried to make a run for it, but didn't make it. As a result, I got bitch slapped and I got my ticket stolen.

Did I mention I hate today?

**-Joey POV-**

Lucy and I sat in the woods talking, which seemed that lasted forever. We talked about our pasts and childhoods and my sex life. And every time she says something, I feel more and more attracted to her then I ever had before. Mentally she was the same girl I met and befriended years ago, but physically she's growing into a beautiful girl…eh woman? Is it wrong to be thinking about your friend like this? Is it wrong to be possibly falling for your friend? I guess I'm one crushing messed up mother fucker then…

"I'm going to tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone else, but you have to swear to keep it!" Lucy said seriously, holding out her pinky. I laughed, latching onto her pinky with mine.

"I swear."

"Ok…I have a huge crush on..." Lucy said, my heart pounding. "Craig."

My heart stopped and my spirits dropped and I felt a wave of depression hit me. Was this the feeling of heartbreak or the feeling of knowing the girl you like likes someone else? We heard Mr. Garrison calling us so we grabbed some random sticks and ran back to camp. He was pissed that we took forever, but I'm sure he wouldn't care less if we got lost or killed by a bear. I looked around to see happy faces everywhere, besides Mattias who had really no emotion. I decided it's best to separate myself from the others for a bit, so I began to walk towards my tent, but ended up bumping into Ivy.

"Oh hey Joey…" She smiled but the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…just tired." I lied to Ivy. There's no way I could tell anyone that I'm feeling heartbroken, it's just not me. But right now…

_My heart and I need to be alone._

* * *

**(Woot! The one of the dramatic and random chapters! But trust me, the next chapter is going to be very dramatic and sad (it's a Kenny and Lulu chapter!). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!"**

**NOTE(PLEASE READ): Ok, since the poll result is yet again tied up, I decided that when this story goes on hiatus, "Trouble in Paradise"(the oc story) and "Tale of Two Farts" (Terrance and Phillip slash) will be the story's I will write. The reason is that I already have those two stories almost fully planned out, Terrance and Phillip slash is my current obsession XD, and that for the other story I would have to do a lot of research on the holocaust and etc. It's going to get hard though since fucking school is coming up, but bare with me, I'm going to try my best. Thank you guys for voting in the poll and supporting this story. I love you guys!**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	23. Into the Dark

**(Bonjour everyone! GAH…school starts on Thursday. I'm so sad that summer has ended so fast. This means I won't be updating my story(s) that much**** :(****. Anyway, here is chapter 22, the Lulu/Kenny chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Thank you Especially Kenny for help and idea of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: Sexual themes and blood and scary scenes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own South Park, Trey and Matt do. I also don't own Lady and the Tramp and anything else that someone else owns. **

* * *

**-Lulu POV-**

As soon as I walked out of my tent after some restless sleep, Kenny pulled my hand and began to pull me wherever he was going. I looked back at the kids who were crowding around Mr. Garrison and I looked back at Kenny.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, rubbing my eye with my freehand. The mountains are so weird in the mourning; it's all foggy and cold out.

"We're going on a hike." Kenny simply said.

"What about breakfast." I whined with my belly grumbling. Kenny grinned and pulled some bacon out of his pocket. He placed the end of the bacon in his mouth and we made a move like the spaghetti scene from"The Lady and the Tramp", except we kissed longer than the dogs.

"Mhmm." Kenny hummed licking his lips, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"Was the bacon good…even if Garrison made it??" I couldn't help but laugh but Kenny just shook his head.

"No, the taste of your tongue is way better than the fag's bacon." He winked seductively and I couldn't help but hug him. He offered me a piggyback ride for the rest of the hike, and of course I accepted. There's nothing more fun then riding Kenny ;).

After like ten minutes later, far from where everyone else was, we arrived at the peak at the mountain with the most amazing view.

"Oh my god Kenny!" I screamed, hoping off his back and got a better look at the view. You could see other mountains and trees with the sun rising over it, it was breath taking. Kenny walked over and wrapped his skinny arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I tend to come here a lot when my parents are fighting and or when they abuse me…I just have to get away from it." Kenny said with his eyes darkening. I looked at him with sympathy; I always had prayed that his life would get better, but apparently it has worsened.

"I'm glad I got to meet a girl like you, you're not like other girls." Kenny smiled.

"How?"

"Because, you give me that warm feeling every time we meet and touch, you make me feel free, your not like those girls who just want me for sex, and you even would fight with your best friend over my defense." Kenny said, running out of breathe. I didn't know what to say, i was so in shock and happy at the words he's saying.

"Lulu, you're the reason I live and breathe your just fucking amazing." Kenny whispered. Ok, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed onto him and kissed him, and somehow our kisses became so intense that we began to have sex on the cold ground. But honey, there wasn't anything cold at the moment.

**-Kenny POV-**

I stood up, placed my shirt back on and adjusted my pants. To my shock, the sun is beginning to set. _How long have we been fucking?? _I looked over at Lulu, who was pulling up her panties.

"Hey Lulu we should head back." I said and we began to make our way down the mountain. Lulu held onto so we wouldn't get separated and so she wouldn't trip and stumble.

"Do you think Garrison will care that we ditched class today?" Lulu asked with worried eyes, even though I know she could care less.

"Pssh, no. He wouldn't care if I died right now." I laughed, but then stopped when I got my shoelaces are tangled in an exposed tree root. I kept pulling and pulling to try to get my foot free, but it only makes me slip onto the hard ground.

"God damn it…" I mumbled rubbing the dirt off my face. I turned to face the tree with hate, but instead I looked at it in fear, and in a split second, the tree has toppled over onto me.

**-Lulu POV-**

I stared at Kenny and the tree in shock. The tree was crushing him about two inches from his bellybutton to the middle of his thigh, but to my shock, he is still alive but barely breathing. Looking at Kenny made me feel helpless and miserable. He was shaking and crying, you could see the pain in his eyes. I guess he isn't used to a slow death. Hell, I'm not used to it either! But surprisingly I'm totally calm right now, unlike some girls would scream and probably pee themselves.

I sat on the ground and rested Kenny's head on my lap. That's when I began to softly sing to him before he dies.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_"

I stopped when Kenny grabbed onto a piece of my clothing and I could tell he had something to say.

**-Kenny POV-**

The pain was driving me crazy! I couldn't handle it! I had never gone through anything like this before. I used to die fast and easy, but this was slow and painful. And what's worst is that I know I'm about to die with my girlfriend staring at me in mental shock. She had just sung me a beautiful song and made me cry even harder. I love her. I love Lulu and I don't want to leave her again. I'm scared. I don't want to die again! I grabbed onto Lulu tightly because time was running out and I had to tell her how I had always felt about her in three words.

"I-I-I" was all I was able to get out until blood over flooded my mouth and everything got dark and silent.

_I love you._

**-Lulu POV-**

He's gone. Kenny just died in my lap. I slowly got up, trying not to drop his head. My eyes became clouded up with my tears. That's when I realize that I'm alone in the woods and I don't know where camp is. I begin to run straight ahead, trying my best to see through the dark, but I end up tripping and falling onto the ground. Cringing after the fall, I look up to see the tree's oozing blood with people hanging dead from them, and scary faces in the shadows. Did I freak out you may ask? HELL YEAH! I screamed and cried even harder, and then I finally fainted.

Somebody help me.

* * *

**(Oh what a perfect day they were having had to end in a tragedy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! )**

**SONG USED: I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Q&A:**

**Q-Why was Lulu seeing all that wierd stuff at the end of the chapter?**

**A-Because she was scared and was seeing things.**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	24. Heart Attacks?

**(Hey my wonderful readers! Thanks for the uplifting reviews, I really like them! I don't have that much to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's a chapter some of you guys have been waiting for!). R&R)**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never ever own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do (God bless them!)**

* * *

**-Lulu POV-**

I can hear screaming. Was it my mind and body that was screaming at me that I was hurt and heartbroken? No, it was my friends! I listened closely so I can hear the loud voices echoing throughout the woods.

"LULU, KENNY…WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HELLO?"

"GAH! This is too much pressure….WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"I don't have time for this…isn't that right Mr. Hat?"

I began to slowly stand up, wincing in pain at the cuts and bruises all over my body, and I began to run where the voices where coming from.

**-Amber POV-**

After a few minutes of searching and screaming for the couple, I see Lulu running towards us, looking absolutely horrible. Lulu had cuts and bruises among her arms and legs, her skin was pale white and her eyes were bloodshot. And then I notice, there's no Kenny…

Lulu breaks out crying all of the sudden, making everyone curious on what happened. I look over at Tweek, who was staring straight into the woods with widening eyes. Then he darts deeper into the woods, and moments later, looking quite green, he returned…hold Kenny's bloody parka. One look at that and Lulu goes crazy.

**-Lucky POV-**

Once Tweek came back holding Kenny's blood trenched parka, I carefully grabbed it from him and ran down to the river. I began to wash blood off the parka, as if washing the bad memory out of it. Furiously shaking it so it will dry, I walk back to were Lulu and the others were, and I wrapped the parka around her so she can have a little piece of Kenny back.

**-Mr. Garrison POV-**

I hate my job. Especially now since I have to carry this heartbroken brat back to the camp site…. Hell, I was temping to just throw her into the pond or a sticker bush. But I must try my best to be a nice teacher to these crazy bastards, so I can prove to Mr. Slave that I'm a strong independent man who doesn't need any guy, which will make him impressed and he will want me and he'll dump Big Gay Al for good! What a brilliant plan!

We got back to camp and I dropped her into a tent so she can boo hoo and mourn over that little poor kid. I don't have time to waste on her; I have to plan out my amazing plan.

**-Kyle POV-**

During dinner after the tragic discovery, I felt kind of out of it, thus making Cartman mad when I don't respond to his insults. I snap my head up to yell at him but my words get drained out by loud sobs coming from a tent, obviously its Lulu.

"Golly…she's so upset." Butters slowly said. Everyone agreed with Butters except Cartman who just grunted.

"You can stand on the peak of a distant mountain, and all you'd hear is that dumb ho crying! WAAH KENNY WAAH!" Cartman shouted mockingly, and then he turned his neck towards her tent. "SHUT UP SKANK."

I couldn't take it anymore! My heart and my fist were throbbing. I wanted to murder Eric Fucking Cartman right now. Jumping across the fire as if I was part of The Matrix and I tackled him.

"What the hell, day walker?" He screamed at me.

"Stop being so fucking mean to Lulu and everyone about Kenny! He was your fucking friend fat ass! I shouted in reply. He just shook his head at me.

"Dude he will be back tomorrow." Cartman insisted, but I began to shake the collar of his shirt.

"No dude, he died yesterday and he still isn't back!" I screamed but this time I was at the verge to tears. Clyde was already in tears. Cartman's eyes widen in shock and didn't say anything. Ivy entered our conversation asking us if we had seen Amber. Cartman and I gave each other a look but shook our head as a "no".

**-Tweek POV-**

I knew exactly where Amber was, and I also knew what I had to do now. I told her to meet her down by the river after dark so we can talk. GAH! Why the fuck did I do that! Too much pressure…AHHHH. I kept telling myself to stay calm and brave, but all the nerves in my stomach feel odd. Is this what girls go through when they get their periods? OH MY GOD…DO I HAVE A PERIOD?!

"_FOCUS TWEEK!" _I thought as I approached Amber, who had her feet dangling in the water, looking around. The moonlight was shining off her head… she's just hot okay?

"Hey Tweek!" She smiled when she saw me just standing there like an idiot.

"H-hi…" I mumbled sitting next to her, avoiding looking her in the eyes. She however noticed this and she began to question me.

"So what's up? Why did you need to talk to me now?" She asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Uh…GAH! Shit...I don't know how to say it…" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Say what?"

"Uh…"

"Is it about me?"

"Uh…"

"I mean, you've been kind of avoiding lately…" she mumbled with her eyes looking sad.

"NO. I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU OKAY!?" I screamed out of control, and immediately putting my hand up to my mouth. Oh my god…what just happened?? I didn't mean to say that...it just came out like throw up! I pulled my body into fetal position hoping she wouldn't freak out or get mad. I glanced over at her, her face looked shocked and her eyes were tearing up.

"OH GOD…IM SORRY!" I shouted at her, getting out of fetal position. She began to laugh and shake her head.

"I'm okay…I'm just happy!"

"What!?"

"I would **love** to go out with you, Tweek."

"WHAT!?"

Then, Amber leaned towards me, her eyes closed and lips inching away from me, And surprisingly without any interruptions…

_Our lips finally touched._

"WHOA BABY!" I heard Clyde scream. Amber pulled back and began to laugh…however I was frozen.

"Bye Tweek" She whispered in my ear, and then she got up and ran past the guys and into her tent, where I heard her and some other girls squealing their asses off.

"Well I'd be damned…he finally did it!" Craig said.

"I think he's frozen…" Token mumbled, poking my arm. "Never mind he just twitched."

Not only was I twitching, but my heart was beating a million beats per second. Some people call it heart attacks, **I call it Love.**

* * *

**(AT LAST, HE ASKED HER OUT SUCCESFULLY. Amber/Tweek is now official. Also in this chapter you got to read from the rare Mr. Garrison POV. Like I said before, I hope you love this chapter as much as I did!)**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	25. AN: BOOOM BABY IM BACK

Hey guys! First off, i want to apologize for keeping you guys waiting FOREVER. I've been dealing with school, swine flu, moving,and my stupid computer crashing. Secondly, i'd like to thank everyone for reading this story and all the nice things you've been saying! What i'm trying to say is.... BOOM BABY IM BACK AND SO IS THIS STORY! :)


	26. Stupid Boy

**-Joeys POV- **_**Flashback.**_

_I sat on the ground crying over a broken toy that Lucy destroyed. Yes, I cry over things like that…that's what you would expect to happen from a six year old. _

"_Joooooeeeeey!" Lucy screamed in my face, practically panicking over my tears. _

"_W-what do you want now?" I snorted roughly at her._

"_STOP CRYING. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. IM SORRRRRY." She shouted, beginning to cry also._

_I quickly stopped crying in concern of Lucy._

"_Lucy! Why are you crying?!" I freaked._

"_B-because I made you cry…you hate me now!" Lucy began crying even harder now. _

"_I don't hate you! I thought you hated me!" I shouted loudly. Wow, my voice got really high-pitched._

_Lucy stopped crying almost immediately and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. She grabbed hold of my little hands and started to giggle. _

"_Silly Joey, I don't hate you, I love you."_

"_REALLY?" I shouted excitedly, which made her laugh._

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh! I love you too Lucy!" _

"_Now what?"_

"_I have no clue…"_

"_I KNOW! LET'S GET MARRIED!"_

"_MARRIED!? BUT WERE ONLY SIX…"_

"_So what, we can do whatever we want to do as long as we have each other." Lucy pulled me into a big hug. I put my face up to her neck and inhaled. She smelt like fruit loops; I like fruit loops. We pulled apart from each other and she began to lean in with her little lips puckered for a kiss. I quickly dodged the kiss._

"_Why did you move?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow._

"_Sorry…I don't want cooties." I said with my voice shaking. Lucy sighed heavily and threw her hands up in the air._

"_You stupid boy!"_

"_JOEY, WAKE UP NOW." _

I slowly woke up to see Lucy sitting straddle position on my stomach, poking at my face to wake me up. Its weird seeing Lucy right after I was dreaming Lucy when she was little.

"I'm up, jeez." I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"It's about effin time. You missed breakfast and the big announcement!" Lucy growled, with her eyes sparkling happily.

"Big announcement?"

"Yeah! That Amber and Tweek are now dating. It's so cute!"

I didn't say anything in reply; I just nodded at her and waited till she left to close my eyes, trying to block my tears.

Yes Lucy, I am a stupid boy. I am a stupid boy for losing you.

**Hey guys, HOORAY I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for a really short chapter, this is all I could truly come up with for the moment but I hope you like it. **

_**In reply to CVillainS:**_

_**# **_**1.** I'm the god of FF writing?? IM SO HONERED! THANK YOU.

**#2. ** Yes I had swine flu, it's like the normal flu, but is worse. It sucks..

**#3. **Yes you can submit your character, I will use him.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


	27. Kodak Moments!

**Bonjour! How is everyone doing today? I'm doing quite fine; my school is closed today for getting 3 feet of snow the other day. So because of that, I'm updating today. Thank you for the amazing reviews, I love you guys. Well I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I do not own South Park or the OC's used. I only own Amber, and etc.**

* * *

**-Amber POV-**

Today I have to admit is a good day. I mean I'm not saying that last night wasn't good, but today everyone seems to be in a good mood and is at peace with one and a other for once. Even Joey and Lulu seemed a little better today. Joey was going around; laughing poking people with a sharp stick he found and Lulu was sitting comfortably around the non-lit fire, still wrapped up in Kenny's parka. I really hope Kenny comes back; I can't stand seeing Lulu so gloomy. But the only bad thing about today is that today is the day we pack all of our shit up and go home, home where I'm either yelled at or ignored. Oh joy.

Over on my right was Cartman and Kyle "sword fighting" with big sticks with Ivy throwing stones at Cartman the same while saying over and over "DIE BITCH DIE." Over on my left I see Craig and Tweek struggling with pulling their tent apart.

**-Tweek POV-**

"Damn it Tweek." Craig growled. "You ripped part of the tent..."

"JESUS CHRIST! THIS IS WAYYYY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" I cried. "NO MATTER WHAT I DO, THE POLE WON'T COME OUT OF THE GAH GROUND."

Craig and I both stared at each other clueless for a moment and then Craig got an idea.

"Maybe if I run and kick the pole, it will come out of the ground…" Craig slowly said. He went on the other side of the tent facing me, he backed up a foot, and then came charging at the tent. But everything went wrong when his foot came into contact with a rock, one that's been thrown by Ivy, and Craig now went flying into the tent and into me! So me and him are wrapped up in the tent now, and were rolling down the hill. To where? I have no idea, but I think were going to die.

**-Lucy POV-**

I truly don't know what to say when I saw Craig and Tweek wrapped up in their ripped up tent, rolling down the hill and crashing into tree. I could hear Craig groaning and Tweek shrieking. But then I realized Craig was lying on top of Tweek in a position that Kenny probably is a master of. I simply pulled out my camera phone and took a picture, saying the two words that are known best by Paris Hilton.

"That's hot."

**-Amber POV-**

After watching the giant tent chaos scene, I decided to help clean up the camp site. After hours passed, everyone realized someone's missing besides Kenny. Mr. Garrison. Token told me to go see if he's alive in his cabin, yes cabin, and ask him to help us. I slowly walked to the door of the cabin loathingly. I knocked on the door quietly, no reply. I knocked a little louder, still no reply. Then I started kicking the door and the door slammed open. Inside was Mr. Garrison, in spandex, dancing to the song "Wanted" by Jessie James. I stood there, frozen in mental shock. I didn't know whether I was going to laugh or cry.

I felt someone creeping in back of me, so I quickly turned around to see Lucky mesmerized by Mr. Garrison's dancing. She started to laugh like a hyena and then shouted "SHAKE THAT FINE ASS."

I grabbed her and we began to run, laughing. Everyone stared at us and we told them why, so as soon as Mr. Garrison came out to yell at Lucky, everyone pointed and laughed. This made Mr. Garrison awkwardly embarrassed and he quickly ran back into the cabin. Epic win.

**-Vivi POV-**

I sat at the edge of the river, with my feet dangling in the cool water. I was not looking forward to leaving, its so peaceful up here in the mountains, its like I take one breath and I feel refreshed unlike in town I take one breath and I'm like choking on air.

I looked over to see Clyde happily walking over to me. He smiled and then plopped down next to me and placed his feet in the water.

"Sup Frenchy." Clyde said nasally. "Dude you look different, I don't know why…"

"Maybe because I'm not wearing pigtails today…?"

"OHHH YEAH."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. God he was stupid, but why are there butterflies in my stomach? What is this unknown feeling? God now I sound stupid.

I glanced over at Clyde again and I caught him staring at me with pink cheeks. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was staring at me, but I heard everyone calling for us so we can go home.

I guess some things are better left unanswered.

**-Amber POV-**

Tweek and I were sitting together on the bus, with everyone surrounding us. They were either staring at us smiling or giggling at us. It's weird since when we first got here we were friends and then BAM were now dating. I could feel that Tweek was starting to feel very uncomfortable so I started screaming the song lyrics to the song "Down" by Jay Sean. This made everyone get distracted into singing along to the song.

"_BABY ARE YOU DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN?"_

I decided not to sing, but instead to stare out the window. Within a few seconds I saw little flurries of snow falling out of the sky. I gasped happily but not loud as loud as everyone's singing.

"Tweek, look it's snowing!" I whispered to him, but he didn't move. I looked closer and too my surprise, he was sleeping. I do recall him saying that he never gets any sleep. To me, watching him sleep was way more beautiful than watching the snow fall.

**-Lulu POV-**

We arrived back at school about 6 pm and it was dark out. Just like the other night when my life changed. I can't stop thinking about Kenny. Because I was zoned out, I was the last one to get off the bus, and then I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Kenny.

Kenny was leaning against the wall of the school with a nervous look on his face. I lost all control of my feelings; I ran to him and grabbed hold of him, crying my eyes out in relief. He cupped my face with my hands and said "sorry for taking so long" right before ending it with a kiss.

**-Amber POV-**

Watching Lulu being so happy was so touching I thought I was going to cry too. Then all of the sudden I felt someone come up from behind me, hugging me, shaking. Of course, it was Tweek.

"GAH. I have to go…bye." He slowly said.

"Ok…bye." I replied staring him in the eyes. He bit his lip and slowly walked away. For some reason I felt sorta sad. But then he stopped in his tracks, spun around and faced me. I looked up at him in surprise but I was more surprised when he pulled me into a kiss with no trouble.

"B-bye!" He shouted quickly and ran to his car, twitching the whole time. I was frozen for a second but then I started laughing like a little school girl.

A couple minutes passed and I watched everyone and their parents leave, making me the last one still waiting for a ride home. I began tapping my foot impatiently, and each time I tapped, it's like I was adding a inch of snow. I let out I big exhale and screamed at the top of my lungs:

"FUCK MY LIFE."

* * *

**Ha ha FML much. Gee I spend too much time on Facebook. OMG OMG OMG this chapter took me so long to write, and while I was writing I got all call from my school saying that SCHOOLS CLOSED AGAIN TOMMOROW! WOOHOO. So that means I can write another chapter tomorrow!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Yesterday night I was working all night on a South Park Yaoi Couples video! Please watch it ( its not good since its my first video):**

**/watch?v=rJVi9tSKRgY**

**The wonderful OC's:**

**Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery- Kootie Bomb**

**METHEREAPER "Meth"-The-only-METHEPEAPER**

**Joseph "Joey" Marino-StanTheMan-SP**

**Blade Knife-13Blade13**

**Matthew "Mattias" Pilstin- MysticShadowFall**

**D.J Callhan- Sapphirerose182**

**Lulu Summers- Especially Kenny**

**Ivy Valmont- Cartooncute16**

**John Robert Vanson- JVM-SP150**

**Lucky Day-Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Katherine "Rinny" Crawford-Humdiddly**

**Charlotte "Charlie" Heart- XXforget-x-me-x-notXX**

**Kaysha Black- xMiss Universe**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Skyes- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Everyone who submitted a character/reviews/ and reads this story rocks! :] **


	28. AN: I'm Sorry

Hi readers. I apologize for not updating the story. I have been distracted with important stuff and I totally abandoned this story. I must say now, that I don't think I can continue writing this story. I lost interest in it and I can't make up a plot. I feel like a failure right now, please don't hate me.

BUT, I am making a brand spanking new OC south park story that will be more better than this one. If its okay, I would like to use all of the characters in this story and put it in my new one.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, the made my day shine. I love you guys, bye.

-3words.


End file.
